Who am I?
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Squeal to Voodoo Ninja- When Cole, still recovering from the incident, the ninjas are busy training the chosen one. Skales said try to make them forget who they were and make them join us. That hit Lord Garmadon when Skales said 'forget'. His target was the leader of the ninja. He use his mega weapon and strike Cole. But one of the ninja protect Cole. But who is the answer?
1. Nothing can go wrong, Garmadon's revenge

**Requested by: The ninja of Nature- Squeal of VooDoo Ninja.**

**(AN- The squeal is open! But I need time to make more chapters. I have school and pretty busy for a while. Well, welcome to 'Who am I?')**

* * *

The Ninjago City where the biggest city of all. It was noon, beautiful beam aiming above the Earth surface. Not a signle cloud or streaks above the sky. The bounty parked above the Dojo and usual training with the chosen one: The Green Ninja. The protectors, train their future hero for the catastrophe on their worlds. As for Lord Garmadon, the opposite of the son chosen one with his brother, Sensei Wu, who will defend people who cannot protect themselves.

In the Dojo, the protectors are training the green ninja for his destiny. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane teaches the little future hero. The ninjas circled the chosen one. Lloyd, training his ice powers. Zane, stood near him "Lloyd, you need to be appease and try to focus. And aim there." Zane commented. Lloyd nodded "Okay... Here goes."

Lloyd put his hands together and focus. He closes his eyes, and ice forming on his bare hands. Lloyd almost perform an ice beam; this power is uncontrollable for a kid, he groaned and try to focus the power to harvest within. Then Lloyd, struggles and release his fist back down,sign that he give up. Zane comforted the green ninja "Don't worry Lloyd, do it again. Patience." Lloyd look the ice ninja, he nodded and lunge his hands together and focus. In process, Lloyd, form an ice power. "I-I almost got it." Lloyd, then release the energy and strike on the object.

Lloyd smiled and cheer "I-I DID IT! You see that? I did it!" He shouted.

Kai rises to Lloyd "Good job Lloyd, now our ice cream is ready." He smirk. Jay push Kai and scream in joy "ICE CREAM!" Kai went few paces back and about to fall.

But he been grabbed by his arm. Kai gazed and smile. Kai got a reply from his leader "I got you buddy. Hey Jay, try not to do this again. There's plenty to go around with." Cole said.

Kai rose up "Thanks for saving my fall." Cole released Kai and the Fire Ninja brushing his gi. Jay smirked "Hey Kai, don't fell over Cole." Kai turn to Jay, scowled. "Whatever Jay, your just jealous." Jay ignored Kai response and enjoying flavoring his ice cream cone. Lloyd went to get some ice cream "I want some! I made it cold, remember?"

Jay shook his head "Well you were about to give up. And Zane could do it." "Well he is the ice ninja, doofus." Lloyd chuckled. Jay reach an ice cream cone and walk over where Zane stood "Here Zane." Jay handed the nindroid a cone. Zane nodded "Thank you."

Kai stood near Cole side. They both viewing through the window to take a glimpse of the outside world. Kai looked to Cole right arm. Fully recover from the incident; been injured by Lord Garmadon. Rage gathers in his gut what unmistakable he did, harming his leader.

"Hey Cole, can you move your right arm?" Cole nodded and said "Yeah, but my body still ache. Though I been thinking something. We haven't seen Lord Garmadon for a while."

Kai shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but I'm still not in a mood to see his face. For a while. You want some ice cream bro?" Cole turn his head to Kai where he stand and nod "Sure." Kai nodded and went to his brothers.

Cole, stood quietly and pondering where Lord Garmadon since when Kai been control by him previous mission. Cole doesn't want his brothers to be on his side or anything happens to them. Cole role is menial and tough. Too much pressure can cause catastrophe the element around. Cole went back in front of the window and watched through the street while some cars zooming through. He sighed, he wonder what will happen next of Lord Garmadon schemes. Staring the window, his face turned to grimace. '_I don't want Kai and the others get hurt by the snakes nor Lord Garmadon. I, as a leader failed_ _then. It would be my fault for innocent people to get hurt._' He thought.

His mental thought been disturbed when someone tap his shoulder. He turn instantly and saw Kai held an ice cream cone "Here, man you should see how Lloyd and Jay fought over for Vanilla ice cream." Kai chuckled. Cole shook his head with a grin "Yeah, good thing were not in their conversa-"

Jay hiked to the leader "Hey Cole, c'mon. Join with us." Cole turn to the lightning ninja. "Aren't you supposed to be with Nya like-" Cole turn to the clock "now?"

Jay dropped his ice cream and panic "Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to fix the ultra sonic raider with her! Thanks a lot, Lloyd!" He gaze back "Why me? What did I do?" "You distract me with your ice cream and show off your powers." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Jay went to the door "OK, I'll see you later!" Jay bolted, disappear hurriedly like a marathon. Zane saw the ice cream mess that Jay unceremoniously drop his ice cream in a hurry "I'll clean this mess up." Zane reach some paper towels and knelt rubbing the tatami floor. Once he finished, he rose and went to the bathroom to throw them away and Lloyd tail Zane to wash his sticky hands from the ice cream.

Cole and Kai consumed the ice cream together and glanced the window together "Well, it's just us." Kai said. Cole agree his brother "Yeah, well since were back in Ninjago. We should help the citizens around and-"

Kai interrupt "Hey Cole, remember, your injured still. And now, I say, you can't lift things with your right arm. It could snap like a tooth pick anytime." Cole nudged his elbow to Kai "You calling me weak then? Is that how you tell your leader like that?" He teased the fire ninja.

Kai shook his head and replied with a grin across his face. "No. Maybe." He teased once more. Cole eyes widen and turn to Kai with a smirk "Haha. Let's see who gets the last laugh." Cole barked. Before Kai react, he grabbed Kai on his arm and flipped him and landed on his back. Landed on the tatami floor and let out a groan. He glare to Cole, who used his right arm that recover, and use to flip him.

Cole rose to Kai view and reached his hand to Kai "Don't doubt me. I can deal with it." Kai smiled, accepting Cole's helping hand. Cole pull Kai up "Okay, I was wrong." Kai brushed his sleeves.

Zane and Lloyd enter the training room on that moment "Hey guys. Whoa, hey Cole, your wrestling Kai? Let me get my camera!" Lloyd teased. Zane rose to Kai and Cole "My brothers, we should train Lloyd. Since it can benefit us since Jay is gone." The ninja nodded. Kai turn to Lloyd "Ok, little man, let's get back training session."

Lloyd sighed "Okay, but can I get a break after this?" Lloyd stomp his foot on the tatami floor of benign. Cole shook his head "Lloyd, you need to train, remember? You were chosen to be a-" Lloyd interrupt "Yeah, yeah. But why me? Why do I had to be destined to be a green ninja? You guys have some fun while I train. Can I just have at least 30 minutes to do something after training?"

Cole sigh. Kai lay his right elbow on Zane shoulder "Well Cole, he do need a break. He's right. Give the squirt a chance to play around for only 30 minutes." Kai half smiled. Cole sigh and accept Lloyd offer "Okay, fine. But once 30 minutes is done, come back in Dojo. Sensei told us to train you." Lloyd smiled "Yeah finally! Thanks guys!"

Zane and Kai exchanges glances, and back to Lloyd "Well let's start training a bit, then we'll head out in Ninjago City." Kai said. Zane reply after Kai finish his sentence "Indeed. Let's train." Lloyd nodded "Okay, early bird gets the worm."

* * *

In the rattlecopter above the Dojo, Lord Garmadon grinding his teeth to see those ninjas training his son. Held his mega weapon and heard every word that the ninjas said. He glued his eyes on the ninjas personality. The snakes with Lord Garmadon and Skales in the rattlecopter and tried to know the point of the team. Then, his mind been pierced by someone. He turned and stared at Skales, who was questioning him.

"Why are we ssstill not attacking the ninjas?" Lord Garmadon snapped "Because, I try to weaken the ninjas. But I don't know where to start. What would slow them down?" Skales nodded "I got thisss."

As the rattlecopter parked above a nearby building, viewed the Dojo, all the snakes exit the rattlecopters. Skales slithered out and stood stiffly in front his comrades. "Everyone! Think of an idea. What could undermine the ninjasss?" Skales hissed. One constrictai ask "Maybe try to kidnap the girl on their ssside?" The hypnobrai ask after "Try to make a big elephant to crush them?" "Or make a pitfall trap?"

Skales snapped "Thossse are horrible idea!" Then Skales thought this and got maybe _one_ solution. He got no other idea.

He turned Lord Garmadon. Once he summon the Dark Lord name, he turned to the blue serpent "Lord Garmadon, why not ssslow them down if you make them forget each othersss? By that, if they forget, they don't even know if they're actually ninjass and train your son! And you can have Lloyd back!"

Lord Garmadon paused and chuckled. "That's a good idea!" He smiled evilly and observed the ninjas once more. Then went to Skales ruby eyes "We will need to ambush the ninjas tonight or-" Skales interrupt "Why not now? I sssay we ssstart with him!"

Skales uses his tail and point one of the ninja exit the Dojo. They couldn't hear the ninjas conversation. Lord Garmadon chuckled "Yes... They will fall if he forgets what his role. If he falls, then his team will fall. This is perfect! We ambush them if they are seperate. And maybe I can tell him that" He said with a smirk.

Skales turn to his comrades and reach the walkey talkey "My fellow tribesss! We go on each ninja and try to ssseperate them from their reliable leader." Skales shout.

Lord Garmadon turn to the ninja walking out the Dojo, heading the street of Ninjago. "Just you wait ninja, soon you will fall and nothing can stop this." The rattlecopters went separate; being assigned which ninja to seperate them. They head off above the sky and tailing the ninjas.

* * *

**(AN- Volla! Done. And there goes after the leader... Or is it? Stay tuned!)**


	2. Jay and Nya, Snakes, Cole's command

Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd exited the Dojo. Zane closes the door behind him and went to his brothers "What should we do now?" He implied to his brothers. Cole spoke up "Well, we can visit Jay and Nya, by a chance." He shrugged. "Or we can take a stroll around the town with Lloyd." Lloyd tugged Cole's gi "Cole, can we go visit the park?"

Cole lifted his furry eye brows up "You wanted to go to the park?" "Yeah." Cole not interested going to the park or anywhere today. Still, his mind was filled about Lord Garmadon disappearance. Zane noticed the leader face; he knew he's not interested going to some area.

Zane spoke up "I'll go with Lloyd then." Cole looked at Zane and nodded "Okay, but we'll meet-" Lloyd interrupted the ninjas conversation "Can we meet in the park then? I just want to take some fresh air that's it. By that, I'm too lazy to walk back in Dojo; I wanted to walk together like you know, stuff."

Cole sighed, turning to Zane and responded "Fine then. Zane," Cole grabbed Zane shoulder and pulled close to whisper the ice ninja, commanding the nindroid "Don't let Lloyd travel alone in the city. Keep an eye on those snakes mostly." Zane nodded and uses the same tone as Cole "Okay Cole, my eyes are peeled." Cole darted back to Kai "Want to take a little visit to Jay?" Kai nodded and rises his hand like offering a candy to someone "Sure, why? Trying to prank him or something?" Kai smirked aggressively to Cole.

Cole shook his head and smirked "Maybe." As the ninja went separate ways, they didn't know what are the snakes up to. . .

* * *

Jay galloped fast as he could to arrive with Nya on time. Once he reached to the building, he rested his hand on the building, breathing heavily. "H-hey N-Nya." Nya turn to Jay, wearing her goggles to protect her eyes on certain use. On her hand, a wrench and place it under the ultra sonic raider when she heard a someone calling her. She rose and turn to hear someone that made it on time a visit. "Oh, hi Jay."

Jay rose, still out of shape "Sorry I'm late! I had to compel, training Lloyd. Y'know, green ninja thing." Nya giggled "Yeah, I know. I'm not worried or anything." Nya propelled herself using her knees to the ground, helping herself. She enter Jay space and smiled. Jay blushed, using his left arm scratching his back.

"Hey Nya, need some help around?" Jay offered. Nya nodded "Sure Jay. Follow me then." With that, Nya stretched her hand and hold Jay hand, guiding him to the ultra sonic raider. She released Jay's hand and point the wheel "Can you hold this please?" Jay, too distracted and space out when Nya held his hand.

"Jay, if your going to daydream you should do it on the bounty." She teased. Jay snaps out his trance and hastily agree "Oh yeah, of course, I will Nya!" With a rush, Jay helped Nya to hold the wheel. "Thanks Jay. Okay, hold still while I'm going to fix this. You guys should learn how to take care of this."

As Nya tweak the gears, she stopped and yelled to Jay in worry.

"Jay! The snakes! Their right there!" Jay, immediately alert. He slowly place down the wheel and went to Nya side "Where? Where?" Nya grabbed Jay's arm "Right there!" She pointed over the street. The hypnobrai stand in front of the building making face gesture at Jay. Jay rolled his eyes.

Jay drawing out his nun chucks and Nya reached her daggers. "Hey ninja. You can't catch me because your element isss usselessss!" The hypnobrai taunted. Jay lifted his fist and shake to taunt the snake "Hey, I bet you can't say that to my face! Your like a small lizard running away! Hah! Beat that!" Jay smirked.

The snake hissed "I have no time to fight you." After that words, the snake run away. Jay was about to chase after it until Nya grabbed Jay's arm "Wait Jay, it could be a trap." Nya foreshadow Jay.

Jay, in panic, glanced to her "Nya, we haven't seen Lord Garmadon and those snakes for a while. Remember? Beside, we need to warn the others." Nya agree. She won't forget what Lord Garmadon did to her brother. They might be up to something bad. Nya nod "Okay, let's ride on the ultra sonic raider."

Jay already on the ultra sonic raider "Way ahead of you Nya. We should head to the Dojo first." Nya went to the passenger seat and Jay turn the keys and the engine burst out fire and purred. Ready to go. They left, like the time is ticking.

* * *

Kai and Cole almost reached to the building where the ultra sonic raider parked. "Were almost there." Cole stated. Kai agreed "Yeah, I could give Nya a helping hand." Cole chuckled "Or you encounter Jay and Nya kissing. That, you can help Jay with that." Kai shook his head and nudged his elbow to his leader "No thanks! Whatever Cole, let's get to them."

As soon Kai and Cole almost approach the building. Apparently for Kai, saw something and move his arm to devoid Cole. Averting him from walking any further. Cole raised one his brow "What's wrong, Kai?"

Kai lift his index finger and point to his direction "Look, there's Nya and Jay on the ultra sonic raider. They're in a hurry." Cole, narrowed his eyes where Kai directed. He saw the ultra sonic raider heading their direction.

"Hey! We're over here!" Kai shouted. With an instant, the sonic raider slowed down. A gush of wind passes through Kai and Cole. They parked near pavement concrete where Kai and Cole stood, and came out the ultra sonic raider was Jay and Nya. "Nya, Something wrong?" Kai said.

Nya shook her head "Kai, Cole, we encounter a snakes. It's strange, they didn't even attack us." Cole raised one of his brow, incoherent on Nya's reply "What do you mean? The snakes didn't attack or- Wait, the snakes. Lord Garmadon! He's here! Where is he?" With that tone, Cole twist his body left and right to find his enemies. Kai rested his hand on Cole's shoulder "Don't worry we need to get Zane-"

Cole interrupt "Zane and Lloyd! The're at the park!" The 3 ninjas eyes widen. Nya, she look at them like they are lost in their dreamland. Like Jay. Kai bellowed "Come on, we need to get there and fast to find if Zane and Lloyd are okay."

Nya went back the ultra sonic raider, seating herself on the seat "Then let's go boys." Cole and Kai hopped on the sonic raider. The engine starts and trailed to Ninjago park.

As soon they reach the park, parking near the curb. The ninjas and a samurai leaped out from sonic raider. They stood on pavement concrete sidewalk. Examining the park of Ninjago City. The park was full of citizens and pets. Kai growled, became greatly inpatient "Where are they? This is going to take forever to find them!"

"Come on, we need to find them at least. Okay, Kai and I go take east. While Nya and Jay take the west side of the park. We return here on ultra sonic raider. Got it?" Cole announced. No objections, they all agree "Good, then lets go."

Kai and Cole raced off to the east. Cole chatted while they are on a quest "You know, Zane can keep an eye for himself. But if the snakes are crawling around with Lord Garmadon, he couldn't stand a chance." Cole said, shaking his head. "I don't know what's the snake up to, but we need to keep an eye on each others." The Fire Ninja replied.

"Yeah, do tell brother." Cole and Kai glanced different direction to spy a white clothing ninja. Kai spotted him near the alley. No need to search the area. Kai grabbed Cole arm and lifted his arm, using his index finger to aim the direction "Look, there they are!" Cole spotted him also and smiled "Oh thank goodness. Let's go." When the sentence was finished, they raced off.

* * *

Zane and Lloyd sitting on the bench, resting while Lloyd consuming his candy Zane bought. Zane informed Lloyd "Having fun Lloyd?" Lloyd nodded, explain Zane since he's with him. "Yeah, glad that you came instead of them." Zane met to Lloyd's eye and said "Lloyd, I know you want to have fun but this destiny, you can't inhibit this destiny. I'm sorry Lloyd."

Lloyd sighed, arms crossed his chest "It's not fair, Zane. It's-" Lloyd conversation pierced through when they heard someone calling their name. Zane rested his elbow behind the bench to twist his body around and see his brother and sister arriving. Zane sensed they are searching for him and Lloyd.

Jay and Nya finally caught up, tired "Zane! Lloyd! There you are. We been looking for you." Nya said, breathing heavily. Zane raise his brow "Why are you worried about us? We been in the park-"

Jay interrupt "Zane, Lloyd, there's some snake crawling around the city and we encounter one but it ran away like a coward. We thought you guys could be in danger and-"

Zane interrupt "You know Jay, I can take care of myself." He said, appease to his brother. Jay wipe his head using his ninja garb sleeve "Phew! Well then, we should find Cole and Kai now since we found you first. I wonder what reward I get after I found you guys." Jay smirked.

Lloyd whine "Do we had to go?" Zane nodded "Yes, there are some snakes around, Lloyd. It is concise the snakes are swarming around." Lloyd sighed. They both rose up and went to Jay and Nya direction. "Okay, Cole said we'll meet here at the ultra sonic raider." Nya said. They all raced back to the ultra sonic raider.

Zane scrutinizing why the snakes in the city. He try to analyze the jigsaw puzzle. The snakes, Lord Garmadon reinforcement of the snake, Jay and Nya encountered a snake, and fled. He'll remember this puzzle; it could help for last piece of puzzle. Something bad will happen once again with Lord Garmadon mega weapon. Zane, he had to protect his family; one and only who respected him who he was.

'_Now, this might be Lord Garmadon new plan to stop us from training Lloyd, but_ _what is it? I need to protect my brother_s of all cost. _The last time when we failed to protect our leader, but his duty, defend what he cares._' Zane thought.

* * *

**(AN- Found them! But what did Cole and Kai find? Stay tuned!)**


	3. When Fire spread across Earth

**(AN- Sorry about late chapter. Here goes! What does the chapter named 'When Fire spread across Earth' means? Find out in this chapter!)**

* * *

Lord Garmadon, above the building scanning the scene. Watching the ice and lightning ninja, Kai's sister, and his son Lloyd back to their ultra sonic raider. He grinned evilly for his plans processing for his revenge against the ninjas. He squeezed and churning his mega weapon tight. He finished watching the ninjas back to the snakes behind him.

"Did you made a diversion for the other two ninjas?" Lord Garmadon said. Skales, he nodded "Yessss Lord Garmadon. We dressss up one of our tribe and take them in the alley." Skales reply. Lord Garmadon nodded "This time, this is for taking my son Lloyd, ninjas. And you deserve to be punitive!" He hissed.

Skales slither to Lord Garmadon "Well sssir. We will prepare to ambusssh him as soon the fire ninja ssserparate from him."

Lord Garmadon explained Skales about the Fire Ninja "Since Kai, he's quick. This plan will be simply easy." He told Skales. He started to laugh maniacally. He turn his direction back to Cole and Kai who entered the alley. Skales rolled his eyes and releases a sigh. Intimidating how Lord Garmadon will always fail due to last quest. They, unexpected having Kai. He failed again since Nya and Sensei saves the day.

He turn to his comrades "Everyone! We need to be in possst, NOW!" The snakes roared wildly. Lord Garmadon turn his head on the mobs of snakes and growled "Be quiet you idiot! We need to be quiet for this plan to work!"

Skales, had enough from his attitude, helping this fool. He hated the vile plans and plan never prospect to destroy the ninja, but he had no other choice but to be his follower. He turn to his comrades and nodded. The blue serpent understood his body language and went off.

* * *

As Cole and Kai tries to catch up with white clothing, acknowledge of Zane, his brother into the alley. They been chasing him alley to alley. He somehow won't hesitated to look back or obey Cole command. Cole yelled Zane name to get him entrance at least.

"Zane, why are you running? We been trying to call you here! Zane I comply you to stop! Wait Zane!" Cole screeched. The person in white, still bolted through the alley.

Kai shook his head "Maybe Zane found something." Cole tentative why Zane unexpectedly follow his orders. Kai was the fastest, maybe he can catch up to him. As they reach the alley, there is another side of the road at the end of the alley. The person in white, turn left immediately like no time to rest. Kai and Cole, slowly stop racing the person in white, feeling exhausted chasing Zane.

Kai, won't let him out of his sight yet. "Cole, I'll be ahead of you. Be right back." Cole take few steps ahead; tried to grab Kai shoulder but missed "Kai, wait!" Kai already went off, leaving Cole alone in the alley. Cole shook his head and sighed. Twisting his body and stood on the pavement concrete side walk, inspected around his surroundings.

_'Kai, that guy need obedience school or something_' He grunted. As Cole take few paces ahead, he suddenly felt someone racks him behind and held his arms twist on his back. Cole immediately turn both side his direction. He gasped, the serpentine. He forcefully churning his arm to free himself, but those snakes are strong. The constrictai tribes. Cole, still struggled from their grip. Until he stops completely- heard a voice that causes chills to his spine. He looked where the voice and gaped in shock.

* * *

Kai still chasing the person in white in full speed. "Zane wait! What's wrong with you?" Kai was really close to 'Zane'. He sustained and eventually tackle him. They rolled to the pavement concrete and Kai pinned down 'Zane' by his arms.

He snapped, while removing his hood "Zane what are you-" He gasped. Lost at the moment. He complied the snake "What the-" The fangpyre hissed back to the fire ninja "Foolish ninja! Don't you sssee? It's all of diversion!"

Kai grabbed the snake throat, demanded an answer "What? Tell me now! What are you up to?" The snake scowled "Never!" snake squirmed after he refuses to give answers. Kai pressure the snake on the concrete floor to choke him. "Tell me now! Or I can make my job easier once I'm done with you." Kai growled. He reached his sword, aiming the serpent to foreshadow the snake. The snake looked terrified. He knew the fire ninja is hot head and infuriated, and he won't give up. The snake give up. Frighten, he implored and give answer to him.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell! We try to sssseparate you from your preciousssss leader." Kai pressed the fangpyre throat without mercy "Why?" "Becaussse... We try to finish... Where we left off."

With the snap, Kai froze "Why Cole? What did he do to you?" Kai, need answers, he loosen his grip to get the answer "If he fall, then all of your preciousss team will fall. Lord Garmadon want hisss sssson back. And we try to ssslow you down ssso you'll be too late to sssave him. And Lloyd will be back to Lord Garmadon. That'sss all I know!"

Kai eyes widen, turn his head to the corridor where he came out, picturing the snakes and someone he cared "Cole!" He shouted. Glared from the corridor, to the serpent "Thanks for the warning." The snake nodded "Can you releassse me?" "No." With the reply, Kai punched the snake on his face, felling unconscious.

Kai released the fangpyre throat. Supporting himself to rise, slide his weapon behind his back, and raced off where he left Cole. Cursory like life is on his bare hand.

* * *

"Lord Garmadon!" Cole spat hoarsely. "Hello, leader of the team." Lord Garmadon approaching where Cole stood. Cole snapped for an answer "Why are you here!? And what do you want?" still tried to escape from the clutch of the constrictai grip. Being subdue, watching Lord Garmadon approach and stood in front of him, holding his mega weapon directly at him.

"Dear Cole, tsk tsk. You are the leader of the team. Right?" Cole hissed "Of course. You just said that a while ago. Stupid." Lord Garmadon retorted "Don't mock me!" Cole rolled his eyes. Cole notice he's being surrounded by the snakes. The constrictai confiscate Cole's scythe and flung away, unable to reach or need for his escape.

"What do you want, Lord Garmadon?" Cole demanded. Lord Garmadon turn to Cole with a smirk "I wanted to slow your team down. By that, I mean you." Cole, in shock and shook his head "What are you saying? Your trying to- what exactly are you planning, Lord Garmadon?"

Lord Garmadon smirk to the black ninja "Oh you will see. " Lord Garmadon lift his mega weapon and aim to Cole. Cole squirm to shun Lord Garmadon; he start demanding his mega weapon. While he tries to squirm while listen what Lord Garmadon wishing. In horror, Cole body begun to gruesome shock.

"I wish this ninja have amnesia of himself, his team, and me! Make my brother and Kai sister unable to dispel this plan! If they tried to help, it would be the opposite!" The mega weapon, glowed, gathering energy. Lord Garmadon held his weapon high, averted to be disturb, beaming at Cole. Cole eyes widen, inevitable with snakes circling him.

Cole suddenly heard a voice calling his name. He turn his head, tried to look back and the familiar voice calling him. "Cole! I'm coming!" Kai charged to Cole, slamming snakes out of his way.

Cole snapped to see Kai catching up "Kai! Get away from here!" Kai ignored completely Cole command. He will defend Cole and uses his body as a living shield. As he went near Cole, he reached his sword and held on his hand.

Lord Garmadon snapped "Again?! No stop mega-" But it was too late. The beam shoots at Cole. Kai leaped in front of Cole. He tried to use his sword to reflect the beam. The strength of the beam hit Kai. The beam reflected to the sky. But not all of it reflects through completely. Kai screamed in pain; feeling lightheaded, wary, and trembling to his knees.

Cole eyes widen, gaped seeing his teammate fallen "Kai!" He shouted, squeezing his lungs until out of air. Kai released his sword and fell into unconsciousness. Lord Garmadon fell to his knees, grasping his weapon to balancing his stance from the Mega Weapon vaporizes his strength. He cursed silently because it's Kai, again.

Cole stiffened, eyes glued to his close brother in pain. '_Kai, why did you jeopardize this for me even though Lord Garmadon wants me_. _You went transcend, Kai._' Cole thought.

Inflammatory Lord Garmadon wish and the Fire Ninja defends him. With all his might, he grabbed the constrictai behind him and flipped both of them across the street. Breathing deeply, full of anger inside. He rose to Kai where he lays. He stared to Lord Garmadon, fire on his eyes and snarled.

"LORD GARMADON!" Cole shows no sympathy to Lord Garmadon. Earth Ninja reached his fallen brother katana. Lord Garmadon, still wary and weak, take few step back to see a furious leader. Eyeing off of the Black Ninja and nodded to the reinforcement. The snakes from alleys, sewer, and ground spawn near Lord Garmadon, he sneered because there was just one ninja. There are 20 snakes total. One ninja against 20? How can this battle can finish for one ninja? The snakes helped Lord Garmadon from the furious ninja leader, commanding the snakes.

* * *

**-8 minutes later-**  
Near the ultra sonic raider, the team awaits for Cole and Kai arrival. Jay, leaning on the ultra sonic raider, repeatedly drumming the surface of the raider. Lloyd stood near Nya side pulling clovers, and Zane sitting down the grass meditating.

Losing his patience, Jay said "Argh! Where are they? I'm so bored here!" Nya rose up to her boyfriend "Jay, just wait. Maybe one of us get them." Zane snaps open his eyes and nodded "Yes I agree with Nya. We should find Kai and Cole."

Jay boasted to the ice ninja "Okay, so who's going to look for them? Not me, I would be doing stuff with Nya- I mean umm I wanted to spend time with my girl." Nya lightly giggled. Jay blushed, rubbing both his arms. Lloyd went near those love birds "Would you stop flirting Jay and find Kai and Cole, so we can go home?"

Jay was about to reply, but Zane reply while propel his knees to stand straight "I'll find them. I'll use my scanner." Jay went to Zane "Oh wow! You should done that years ago, Zane!" He snapped. Zane reply to the lightning ninja "I was meditating. And I thought Kai and Cole will come-"

Zane became tentative and in shock. Jay and Nya look at Zane superficially. Jay noticed the Ice Ninja paused for a brief moment "What's wrong Zane? Saw Kai and-" Zane lift his hand and point, gasped and yelled "Not that. Look out!" Nya, Jay, and Lloyd turned instantly to see what's Zane howling. They all gasped, an object heading towards them. Jay dashed and slide his belly into the grass. Nya rushes to Lloyd and lifted him, heading Jay's direction. Zane side sweep, almost crashing to him.

Jay rose from the ground and dusted off his ninja garb and said "What the heck is that?" Observing on the object while Zane spoke up "A street light. Why did it fall here? Did someone threw this?"

Jay shook his head "But who would lift this and threw it in the middle of the park? That, It can be lifted by the Constrictai general or Cole-"

Zane interrupt in shock but he's calm "Maybe it is Cole. I know Cole wouldn't destroy the property." Enigma with the snake, missing teammates, and mysterious object fallen from the sky. Anyone who is strongest can lift object was Cole. The Constrictai general is not strong enough to lift, but to throw like a rag doll. Or, what Cole cause to lift this object.

"You guys, Cole and Kai are in trouble." Zane explained. Jay reacted and started to panic "What? Then we got to find him!"

Nya nodded and helped Lloyd to the ultra sonic raider "Okay, I'll stay here with Lloyd then. You guys go." Jay and Zane nodded. Jay warn Nya "Be careful." "Of course." Nya smiled back at the lightning ninja. The ice and lightning ninja wears their hoods on and Zane trailing off where the street light been thawed.

* * *

**-8 minutes ago-**  
"Destroy him!" Lord Garmadon commanded the snakes. The snakes obeyed and slowly form a circle surrounding Cole. Cole adamantly said something to Lord Garmadon "You... WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Before the snake react, Cole performed spinjutzu "Ninja-go!" transform a brown dust storm and strike the snakes. The snake threw nets and weapons at Cole. Cole reflect and dodges the nets.

He landed near the side of the street light. Noticing the light and reeling from the ground. He pulled the street light with his strength using both hands. Now, he has a wide-range weapon. A metal street light (interesting indeed). The snakes step back, Cole performed spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" Transforming and clutching the street light, swinging the pole to strike the snake like home run in baseball field. This anger, Cole take out 12 snakes with one object. One snake pop out from the ground, it was Skalidor. Cole, in surprise, Skalidor use his tail and grabbed Cole's wide-range weapon from his grasp and toss it, causing Cole became unarmed. Cole step back while 6 snakes crept closer and the Constrictai general rose near him, hissing holding their snake weapons. Cole trotted back, scanning his surroundings and spotted a bench. He rushes toward and lifted a pavement concrete bench, and threw to the general.

"Here, catch!" Cole sharply said. Before Skalidor react, landed on his head harshly. Ouch. Skalidor hissed "You will pay for thisss." He uttered, slowly rubbed his head. But Cole didn't knew what Lord Garmadon is doing with 2 snakes with him.

Lord Garmadon held 2 snakes back to support him since he was weaken from the mega weapon. He whispered "Get the fire ninja with us. I got a plan." Lord Garmadon said. The snakes nodded "Yesss Lord Garmadon." The snakes went to unconscious Kai by his arms, furtive him away from the ninja. They all went to the alley with Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon, looked back seeing Cole with 4 snakes left and a general.

"This earth ninja, won't surrender. He took down 16 snakes. How impressive how he uses his energy for saving one." Lord Garmadon muttered. They both disappeared into the sewer.

Cole uses his hands to fight off Skalidor and the remaining snakes charge blindly to Cole. Cole compelled the snakes around him kicking them away. Skalidor punched Cole chest, he gasped in pain. Immediately, he collapses to his knees and palms on his chest facing down the street. Suddenly, Cole didn't know there was a snake behind him, and strike behind Cole's head. Cole land his face to the rocky-flat ground, eyes closed. Depleted him from battling the snakes and anger consumes his mind.

_Lord Garmadon, I won't forget this..._ Cole thought, until he fell into darkness.

Skalidor slither close "You failed again, earth ninja. Now this is for-" Skalidor hesitate, and heard voices calling from the park and sound like the ninjas. He gaze his comrades, "It'ssss time to go." The snakes nodded, leaving Cole laid alone on the street. They ran to the alley, leaving no trace.

While Zane and Jay approaching near the street, shooting their glances to find Kai and Cole. They both raced to search their missing brothers. "Where are they?" Jay snapped. Something catches Zane attention, he pulled Jay's arm and said "Let's go over there. Look closely, there are the street light goes in overtly order. That spot," Zane pointed the missing street light area "That spot is missing. Kai and Cole could be near. We need to go if they are okay."

Jay and Zane reached near the missing street light pole, and resumes back calling their brothers name "Kai! Cole!" "Kai! Cole! Where are you?" Zane repeated once more "Kai! Co-"

Zane froze and yelled at Jay "Look! There's Cole on the ground!" "What?" Zane pull Jay compel him to follow "Wait, Zane. Oh I see him. Wait it's just Cole, where's Kai?" Zane didn't answer.

As they reach to the unconscious black ninja, Zane and Jay knelt to see if he's awake. Zane flip Cole body carefully. Jay grab his shoulder and shake him relentlessly rose and fell the ground where he rest "Cole! Wake up! There's no time to take a nap on the road. I know you're the earth ninja and all. Cole!"

Zane grabs Jay hands away from Cole "Jay, stop. Your hurting Cole." "How am I-" Zane interrupt "Cole is hurt. But where's Kai?" Jay reply "Where is Kai?" Zane shook his head "It could be Lord Garmadon's plan. He did something to Kai."

"What?! AWW MAN! Now our leader is out and Kai is missing. Were doom!" Suddenly, they heard a voice above. Jay recognize the voice and gaze up. "Nya!" Nya, gaze around "Where's Kai? Is he supposed to be with you?" She became frighten.

Zane, still near Cole and said "Nya, I do not detect Kai around here. He's gone."

Nya, gasped. "Noo... Kai..." She felt tears streaming through her cheek meat and place her palm on her chest "Oh Kai... What did Lord Garmadon do to him!?" Nya clench her fist and mumbled. No time to argue, she need to help the ninjas. Still, tried to covert back her pain of her missing brother.

"Jay, Zane come up here. It's not safe when Cole is out. We need to treat him at least." Zane and Jay nodded. "Okay Nya." Zane slowly lift Cole and head the anchor with Jay tailing him.

They reach the bounty and saturated with Nya, Lloyd and Sensei, the ninjas went aboard away from the scene.

* * *

**(AN- Kai been hit by the beam. 'When Fire spread across Earth' Make sense, huh? Cliff hanger~)**


	4. A dream, Kai ominous step, Cole report

**(AN- This is little Kai dream. Then came back to reality. For few days, I'll be busy on school. Which will take me for 3-4 days. Thank you for your patience!)**

**Kai P.O.V**  
_Where am I? Why does this place feels... Dark. I feel like laying a rough, rocky floor. Maybe I am but, I don't remember my past. All I see is darkness around me. Someone help me. Who am I? What is this feeling being... Alone. The air is cold. I need help. I don't remember who I am. I don't remember anything. What happen to me? Am I... Dead? No, I can hear someone conversation on the other but it's... Faint. When will I find light? Where can I find someone? Why everything in black, does it mean something? I don't know... But someone help me please._  
_(Alone...Darkness...Fear...)_

* * *

Kai, suddenly woke up, gasping. He wince because headache pounding his head, lift his arm and slowly rub his head. He felt a own spiky hair. Kai, lift his hands on his view. He look around, a small room and a door. A cell. He rose up from his bed and he notice his clothing. He feel the clothing and he's wearing his red Ninja garb. He became stiff and lost. All he see is darkness around him.

Kai trembled to his knees and palms landed on the floor, muttered shakily to himself "Who am I? What is this place? I don't remember anything, what's going on?"

Kai heard the handle being turn. He turn instantly and see the door cracking the light and wide open; it was a snake. Kai gasped, he went backwards and went to the corner of the room, afraid out of his life.

The snake said to him calmly "You will come with usss. If you want anssswersss, human." The snake left the door open, not to scare Kai. He know Kai lost his memory so try not to force him.

Kai, slowly rose up and tip toe to the door. '_I do need answers. Is there someone can help me?_' He pondered.

Kai grab the wooden door; he slowly open and widely the door to the end of the wall. Kai take few steps and hesitate when he saw... The tribes of snakes. Kai froze, breathing heavily, and near the door cell. The snakes turn and saw Kai. They stood there, not going to attack Kai. The snakes whisper to another. Kai, eyes widen in fear.

Suddenly, a malign voice echo the room. The snakes silence, and move aside to let the leader pass. Lord Garmadon rose up, smirking to Kai. "Hello, Kai." He said.

Kai, mutter to himself "So, my name is... Kai? It's like he know something."

Kai shakily reply "Wh-who are you?" Lord Garmadon, knew what happen to Kai. He got a plan and it is gruesome plan to use him "You are Kai. Yes and you are my children." Kai shook his head "I'm your...son?" Kai face look disgusted at the moment '_Ew. He look... rather nice? But he know about me. I need to know.'_

Lord Garmadon reply "Kai, your my oldest one and your brother Lloyd, been capture by the ninjas. I ask you to destroy the ninjas." He smirk.

Kai questioning him "The ninjas?" "Yes, our primary enemy. They have Lloyd. The ninjas is our menace and Kai, you will come with me. Don't listen to them, they are trying to trick you. And they are responsible that you lose your memory. I got you safe and sound." Lord Garmadon sneer the fire ninja.

Kai ask him in indignant "They did?! They will pay!" Kai palm form a fist and slam on the wall. Lord Garmadon turn his head one of the snakes; he nodded. The snake understood, and ran somewhere. Few seconds the snake return a sword on his hand. He knelt down for Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon chuckled and grab the sword. He rose up to Kai, who stare at the wall.

"Kai, here is your weapon to protect from the ninjas. But be careful, there some are your brothers. I will deal with them." He said. Kai gaze back and reach the sword.

Kai decipher about the sword. He remember how it used in assault. Kai swung the sword lightly around gape in amazement.

"Okay dad, but what are those... Things around you?" Kai wondered and lift his index finger, point and move right to left directly on the snakes. Lord Garmadon reply "They are your allies." Lord Gamadon said "Come with me, Kai."

Lord Garmadon chuckled and went away. Kai follow him, in fear see those snakes gazing back at him. As soon Lord Garmadon reach the generals, he whisper to them "All of you! You better not make any mistake!"

Skales imply "Why are we helping that ninja?" Lord Garmadon snapped to Skales in zeal "Because, I got a plan to destroy the ninja team. I got another idea to use my mega weapon on other ninjas. Soon, there wouldn't be any left to defend my son Lloyd. I'm going to command my mega weapon to erase 3 of the ninjas memories. This time, my brother and Kai sister won't do as much to help their precious ninja."

The generals nodded and bow "Yessss Lord Garmadon." Lord Garmadon chuckled "Good, but not today. I need to tell Kai more information."

Lord Garmadon turn to Kai "Kai, follow me for more information. We'll deal with the ninjas and my brother." Kai reply after he finish his sentence "Who is your brother?"

Lord Garmadon reply to the fire ninja "The ninjas Sensei, name Wu. My brother turn against me."

Kai eyes widen "Your brother?" Lord Garmadon nodded "Yes, he been training the ninjas. They are sneaky and fast from the skill of my brother. So are you, Kai."

Lord Garmadon lead Kai to his throne with his mega weapon. He sat on his chair and Kai stood in front of him "Kai, I'll deal with the ninjas. I got a plan to save Lloyd from the clutches of the ninjas." Kai nodded "Okay dad."

Lord Garmadon chuckled and evilly laughed. Echo the room. _'Such demonic laugh he got there...'_ Kai thought.

* * *

In the bounty above sea while the raging waves slam one another. The sky became faint of color orange. It was late afternoon. Near Ninjago City harbor where boats parked near the shore. The ninjas, samurai, and Sensei in the bounty. Cole rest peacefully on his bed. Zane, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya were with Cole to see if he's awake. Zane and Jay sat on Lloyd's bed, Nya and Lloyd stood near the ninjas.

"Is Cole is going to wake up soon?" Jay spat. Zane nod, his sense is never wrong "Yes, it's not a major injury." The ninjas contemplate at their leader who lay on his bed motionless.

Jay shook his head "But we don't know what happen to Kai! Were so hooped!"

Nya drawn close to Jay to alleviate him "Jay, calm down. He's my brother. I'm worried him every minute since he's not with you." Lloyd interrupt lifting his fingers "Well we don't know where Kai is exactly, but maybe Cole does."

Zane reply to the green ninja, gaze to his eyes "Yes, he's the only person with Kai that last seen him." Zane turn his head to the samurai "Nya, is Cole condition is okay?"

Nya rose up to Cole bed "Well he just got hit on his head and his chest. Remember, his chest is still recovering last time he stole the doll from the menace for saving Kai's life. And he end up being injured badly for saving my brother Kai."

"He always jeopardize for us, Jay. He protect his team with all his might. He, as a leader, he care for everyone and do what is right." Zane said, his face slightly frown. Jay became silent with Lloyd.

Nya break the silence "Well if we need to know what happen to Kai we need-"

Suddenly, they heard a moan from Cole. Zane and Jay, in gape, rose up from Lloyd's bed, Nya and Lloyd rose up to Cole. Cole snap open his eyes. Still feel disoriented, he rose up gasping like it was just a nightmare the whole time. He remember something and snapped "What! Where-"

Zane appease his leader, holding his shoulder "Cole, calm down. Your safe." Cole hesitate and gaze his family. He shook his head "Zane, how long was I'm out?" "For 4 hours, my brother." Cole use his hand to slide across his shaggy hair and sighed.

Nya ask a question "Hey Cole, do you know what happen to Kai?" With the name being summon 'Kai' Cole gasped like he seen a ghost. He remember something what Lord Garmadon wish. That, he need to speak to Sensei and his team. He rose up from his bed. Still feel weak and disoriented, while Zane and Jay grab Cole's arm to avert him moving to places.

"Cole! You need some-" Cole hissed "I'm fine! I need to speak with Sensei! Now!" Jay and Zane look eye to eye. "What's in the hurry?" Jay said. Cole stop fighting back, and look down the wooden floor and sighed. He had to tell them. He saw what Kai had done for him. And what Lord Garmadon, their enemy did to Kai. Their fire brother ninja. Cole look back to his brothers.

"If you let me go and follow me, I'll explain what happen... To Kai." Cole said sadly and back looking down the wooden floor. The ninjas became silent, they knew Cole as a leader to protect their team. Something was wrong. Jay and Zane release the grip.

Cole dust his arms, turn his body to direct eye contact on Jay and Zane "Follow me then." He said to his family. They all nodded and became silent. Cole left the room while his family tailing him. Lloyd was the last one and close the door behind him.

Sensei meditate with legs crossed from another; closing his eyes and take a deep breath and his hands are placed on his laps. Calmly and relaxed, until he heard a door slide. Sensei slowly open his eyes. He see his students and his nephew. Sensei notice Cole's awake, he felt pleased and gaze to his family.

"Come in." As Sensei invite them to his meditating room, all slowly approach. Cole sat in front of the table, Nya and Jay sat on the left on Cole side, and Zane and Lloyd sat on the right. Sensei watch his students enter and sat in front of the table. Sensei lean his left to reach his tea pot and 2 cups. He pour inside the cup with liquid in one and the other, he add herbs. He slide it to Cole.

"Cole, you need to drink this. Help you regain stamina and alleviate your mind." Cole nodded and reach his hand to grab the cup "Thank you, Sensei." Cole lightly bow his head and take a sip from his drink. He place the cup down and stare back to his formal master.

"Cole, tell me, what happen to you. And where's Kai?" Cole sighed lightly. He respond his answer "Sensei, Lord Garmadon did something to Kai. His target was me. But-" Sensei interrupt "I explain what happen to Kai and you." "I was getting in to that. Kai he... Lord Garmadon wish something and Kai protect me while I been subdue by the snakes. I should have done something."

Sensei sighed "Kai, as a member need to protect the leader. If the leader falls, then it would be doom for Ninjago Cole." Cole, feel regret and gaze the table. Sensei speak again to the earth ninja "Cole, you cannot change the past, but you can change the future."

Cole snapped, rock can be stubborn "Sensei, that doesn't even help. We need to find Kai-" Jay interrupt "Whoa, whoa, whoa hey Cole. Calm down, he's your Sensei." With Jay support, Cole sighed but still condescend about Kai and reply to his master. "Sorry Sensei,"

Sensei replied with a nod. While Cole giving out some information, Zane reply to his leader, wondering what Lord Garmadon wish at first "Cole, what did Lord Garmadon wish to malign to you?"

Cole twist his body to Zane with a shocking face with condescend look "Lord Garmadon tried to erase my memory. So it will affect all of you and lose me. Kai, he jeopardize for me. And this time, Sensei," Cole turn to Sensei "Your help won't endorse us this time."

Jay yelled to reply his leader. In shock what Lord Garmadon wish "What? He tries to do that to you?! But Kai did that for you, Cole?! Do you mean Kai lose his memories about... Us?"

Sensei sighed "Hmm. This time, this is very indeed troubled." Zane interrupt "But Sensei, there supposed to be another way. Without your help, we do not know what will happen next. We need your wisdom." Zane sense Cole felt devastated. Nya tears prickle her cheeks to see Kai lose his memory. Will he remember Nya?

Cole made contact the table by slamming using his fist. "We can't give up yet. If we find any answer ahead of us, it can be use for us." Sensei nod, agree with the leader of the ninja "Cole is correct. You all need to find a way without me this time, my students."

Zane rose up and help Lloyd and Cole while he speak to his master "Sensei, we cannot feasible without you." Cole turn to Zane to concise his reply to Sensei, while Zane help him from the ground "Zane, it's not impartial. Since Lord Garmadon wish Sensei and Nya can't assist us. It can be gruesome for their risk. I don't know what Lord Garmadon try to avert them, but its... For the good."

Zane didn't answer. Jay paradox in panic "So... We're on our own?! I told you! We're so hooped!" Cole amiable to Jay and grab his shoulder to snap out his panic "Jay, calm down. I'm still here. We will find out soon enough." He let go Jay shoulder and turn to Sensei and bow.

"Okay Sensei, thank you for listening. I'm glad to tell you on time with this devastating news." Sensei nod "I wish you luck."

As soon they bow, the ninjas and the samurai left the room closing the door behind them. Sensei, ponder what Lord Garmadon is up to with Kai. He might filled him with lies. Or worse. What Sensei most concern is about what Lord Garmadon wish that prevent him and Nya to help the ninja. What are the consequences? Sensei, shook his head. Worried what will happen next.

* * *

**(AN- Get it? 'Kai ominous step'? I LOVE using rhyme with the stories. A fresh step- like a new beginning; good start like that. For Kai, opposite! He start with Lord Garmadon. Oh, this chapter is getting good huh? Stay tuned!)**

**Please review! It would be nice how my story goes. So I can feel more morale.**


	5. Kai false superficial, Zane rapport

**~~ IMPORTANCE! OKAY... My fans ask me to return the chapter titles... Should I or not?**

**(AN- I spelled Ultrasonic radar wrong on past chapter... OH WELL, NOT MY FAULT.)**

**(Vocab, I use most in some chapter.)**  
**Alleviate- to ease; hide**  
**Confiscate- to take away possession; public**  
**rapport- a connection; understanding**  
**designate- to make out or point out**  
**transcend- to go beyond; overpass**  
**jeopardize- to put at risk**

* * *

Kai sat quietly near the sewer and ponder this situation what's this place and his 'dad'. He sighed, place his head down on his knees with arms blocking his view of his face. In the corner of his eye, his sword that Lord Garmadon gave to him. He rose up his head, stretch his arms and reach his sword. He lift it and place them on his knee. He gaze at it for a while. Somehow, his headache strike. He immediately held his head in pain. Until it dwindle, somehow, Kai had a sinking feeling about his weapon. Kai enhance his weapon but he couldn't designate exactly. Kai place his sword on the ground. Until he heard someone is calling his name.

"Kai, Lord Garmadon needssss you." The snake said. Kai nodded "Okay." Kai rose up where he sat and follow the snake as the snake turn where he enter.

As the snake guide Kai to Lord Garmadon throne, the snake stop and turn to Kai "Thisss isss only you needed." He walk away. Kai watch the snake walk away to the tunnel, turn left and disappear. Kai, he gaze back the door. He gone close and place his hands on the door. Open slightly making a crackly noise echo the hallway, Kai stop when he heard a voice calling him other side of the door.

"Come in, Kai. I need to talk to you." Kai release a sigh, and push the door wide open. As he enter, Lord Garmadon stood with his mega weapon. He turn his whole body to Kai and chit chat with the fire ninja.

"Kai, I need you to stay here. I'll be heading off." Lord Garmadon said. Kai nod and reply "Why do I need to stay-" Lord Garmadon snapped "Because I say so!" Kai eyes widen how he yelled in the room effectively. He stood quietly, he look away try not to eye to eye with Lord Garmadon. So he stare at the wall, until for another answer from him.

"I had to deal with the ninjas while you stay here when I get back." Kai nod and reply "Dad, I wanted to deal with them too." Lord Garmadon shook his head of denial.

Lord Garmadon rose up to Kai and stood in front of him "We need more allies and that's where I had to go. And you need to stay. Do as I say, Kai!" He snapped.

Kai lightly nod. "But what about those snakes?" Kai point to the hallway behind him. "Are they my ally also? You told me." "They are slow, but they can be useful. I'm going to find another ally. That share your skill and mobility. That's why I had to go on a quest. I'll be back."

Lord Garmadon shook his head "Do not follow me, Kai. If you do, I will decipher by asking the snakes. And I will be irate if you disobey me."

Kai nodded "I understand." "Good. If you see the ninjas, they are not easy to take down. Capture them for me." With the conversation ended, Lord Garmadon start walking toward the door lead to the hallway above Ninjago City. Kai step aside to let him pass and watch him stroll pass. Lord Garmadon stop in front of the hallway and sneer himself with all those lies to Kai. He start a regular paste and disappear the end of the hallway.

Kai stood quietly, eyes glue to Lord Garmadon left the throne. Kai gaze back the throne where Lord Garmadon foul plan. Kai rose up slowly and contemplate around the area. He notice a small fragment of broken glass with dirt covert all over, so he dust them slowly and softly with his finger tips. He spotted more broken glass; he lift and place them down and put them together like jigsaw puzzle. The glass is incomplete; he saw another person on the other side of the glass. It was a mirror. Kai, observe himself. And then, he notice a scar slide across his face. He lightly rub the scar. As he saw his face, he ponder about this...

'What and how did I get this?' Kai thought. For few minutes been staring the broken mirror, a sudden flash inside his mind. He lift his hand and held his head in pain. He wince, until he saw something that doesn't fit the paradox.

A man in black, blue, and white stood proud and one is loud. Use spinjitzu together to form a tornado of creation. Fight against skeleton to defend the innocence. Together, nothing can stop them.

Kai vision blurred and fade. Kai regain his sight to reality and eyes widen and feel lost "What are those people? It's like I... Seen them before but I can't put a finger on it..." He murmur.

* * *

During the day, the bounty sail back to Ninjago City above the Dojo. Dareth didn't know they park there. Good thing. On the deck, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd are training on the deck. Jay guide Lloyd for training today. Sensei is meditating, Nya on the control room searching her missing brother. As Jay training Lloyd, Jay inform him to strike at the dummy while rotating.

"Okay Lloyd, try to dodge the dummy, then hit it with all you got." Jay comply to the green ninja. Lloyd nod "Okay lightning breath. I'm ready." Jay, in position click the timer on his hand, Lloyd in stance for Jay's direction. Jay saw Lloyd face in morale way to fight. Soon he will fight with us one day. Jay use his thumb to press the round corner switch.

_Click._

"Go!" Jay yelled as command. Lloyd howl and charge the dummy. He jump above the dummy using his feet to propel on the air. He jump and dodge when the dummy about to strike Lloyd in front. He land behind the dummy so Lloyd side sweep and chuckled; laughing lightly that he can hit the dummy. When he lift his elbow making a right angle and impact the dummy back. He chuckled for victory, put his hands on his hips. Unfortunately, the dummy behind him, rotate clock-wise, slam Lloyd behind. He trip and fell on his face. He hastily rose up and scowled. He charge the dummy once more, lifting his fist. He miss and hit the air instead of dummy. He swiveled; off balanced and became indignant. He turn the dummy and clutch his both hands and focus. He form a green energy and about to release on the dummy.

"Lloyd, do not use your power. It is unstable. It is just practice." Zane said, from the step where he sat contemplate the green ninja attack skill. Far from the ninja training. Lloyd sighed and drop his arms dangled. Lose his energy powers.

"Sorry, I get very upset." Lloyd shrugged.

Jay, on time stop the timer when Lloyd form the green energy, he rose up to Lloyd and slap him on his back "Hey Lloyd, you beat your record for not being mad every time." Lloyd smiled "How much time?" "6.7 second, last time was 6.4 second." Lloyd eyes widen "Just 3 second!?"

Zane, rose up where he sat and reply while he reach to his brothers "Actually Lloyd, it is .3 second. Not the whole number of sec." Jay and Lloyd just shook their head; intimidate of Zane observation.

"Well, keep practicing squirt." Jay place his palm of his hand and rest on Lloyd head. Lloyd gaze up and smiled "Okay, lightning breath."

"Hey, I have a name y'know!" Lloyd chuckled "Yeah, yeah." While Jay and Lloyd have their conversation, Zane interrupt, notice someone is missing "Umm do you know where Cole is, Jay?"

Jay shrug his both shoulder, shook his head in enigma "Maybe he's somewhere in the deck, or somewhere strolling on Ninjago City."

Zane start walking away from Jay and Lloyd and reply on the same time "I'll find Cole. I'll be right back." Jay yelled to let Zane hear him "Okay Zane, tell Cole that Lloyd got owned by air." Jay smirk to Lloyd. Lloyd start slapping Jay on his arms "I'll get you Jay!" "What? It's true. You miss the dummy. How can anyone miss the dummy." Zane turn his head to see the brothers fight. He turn back to the door and open. He close the door behind him.

Zane walk through the hallway of the bounty. He slowly pace on the hallway; very calm and quiet. He stop, he gaze the door he was about to pass; he sense someone present behind the door. He stood in front of the door and slowly rose up and view through the window of the door. He saw Cole lay on his back on the wooden floor of their bedroom, stare at the ceiling, sighing, eyes closed after he sighed. Zane sense he is in devastate of Kai disappearance. Zane peek through the window, contemplate Cole. Zane, suddenly in surprised, Cole speak.

"Zane, you can enter if you want." Zane shook his head. How does he know he's here, observing him. Zane reply while open the door carefully and slowly and enter the room "Okay Cole, sorry that I-"

Cole interrupt "No, it's okay. I know one of you guys get worried about me." Cole thought this ahead. His brothers need to keep an eye each others. Zane knelt down near Cole where he lay, fully on the floor, legs crossed. Cole stare Zane enters the room. He sighed, then the room became silent.

Zane reply to his leader, breaking the silence "You are worried about Kai, were you?" Cole lightly nod and slam his fist on the deck wooden floor "Yeah. What he did was-" Zane interrupt the leader frustration "He did what brothers would do for each other."

With Zane designate, Cole look at Zane "I have fidelity to keep an eye on all of you." Cole gaze away Zane. He stare another wall on his left.

Zane place his hand on Cole arm. Cole turn back to Zane while Zane imply "It could happen to you. If you are gone, then Ninjago is going to transcend drastically. I would do the same thing if I see my brother being inhibit by the snakes." Zane genial to the earth ninja.

Cole sighed and said to the ice ninja "Zane, Kai jeopardize for me from Lord Garmadon plans. I-I-I should be stronger to fight the snake that restrain me. I should-"

Zane interrupt "No one is stronger in the world, Cole. You are strong. Yes. We care who you are. You did your best. That should you be proud of."

Cole lift his head from the floor and turn to Zane "What should I be proud of? Kai lose his memory to save me. It's my fault." Cole slam his head back on the floor; the sound echo the room. Ouch, slam on the floor.

Zane sighed and reply "If we get restrain, and we were about in dwindle situation with Lord Garmadon use his mega weapon to strike at us, and you are free, would you jeopardize your life for us? By that, we will feel vindictive of what Lord Garmadon did."

Cole became silent. He never thought of enhance what Zane say. Would he save his brothers for his life? And others feel animosity if someone put at risk for others. Brothers protect. And someone got hit and others feel hatred. This, Cole thought this. It happen before when he take down the snakes near the park. He was full of vindictive because Kai protect him for Cole.

Cole stood up, still sitting on the floor and stare at Zane. He speak in sorrow tone "I never thought about this... I told Kai to shun away from where I stood with the snakes and Lord Garmadon... If I get hit, then all of you would be... Be..."

With an incomplete sentence, Cole felt condescend and collapsed to his knee on the floor and propel using his arm straight and hand palms on the floor with his head down and back straight. His knee on the floor to propel. He release a slight sniff from his nose. Cole upset greatly. Zane, rose up to Cole and rest his hand on Cole's back rubbing gently. A sign to be appease and rapport his earth ninja brother. A brother sacrifice for his brothers. While the other feel hatred.

"Cole, be strong. We will find a way to save Kai. We will solve the problem together. Then Kai, we will be saturate with us once more." Zane said. It was silent for few minutes while Zane rub Cole's back for support.

Cole break the silence as he rose up and gaze at Zane crystal blue eyes and nod "Your right, Zane. It's not the end of the world yet. You are right, brother. I won't give up yet."

Cole dust his elbow and stretch his hand to help Zane rose up. Zane grab Cole hand, Cole pulled him up and Cole hug Zane. Zane, stood there and hug back.

"Thanks Zane," Cole whisper. Zane whisper back "No problem, brother." Cole release Zane and reply to the nindroid "Okay, let's try to see if Jay and Lloyd are in process." Zane nodded, they both start walking and Cole close the door behind him.

"Oh Cole, Jay told me what Lloyd failed on." "What is it?" Zane reply "He said he got beaten by air. He miss the dummy."

Cole chuckled "Well, we all know that Jay control air. By that, I know he use it-"

Zane interrupt and whisper to Cole "Don't tell Lloyd about Jay secondary skill." Cole chuckled "My mouth is sealed, brother."

* * *

**Please review~**


	6. Part 1- What lies ahead

**(AN- Well, I put back the chapter titles. It's my way o3o. What lies ahead... What does that mean? Oh you got to read this chapter and find out!)**

* * *

In the bounty above Dojo, the temperature became dank with humid air. The sun swallowed the light of daylight horizon leaving faded light that sky turn lavendar blue. In the dining room, Jay was responsible to cook. Near the table, Cole and Zane sat near together, Jay and Lloyd sat on the other side. They all consume the dinner Jay made. Having little conversation.

"So Cole, why didn't you train with us today?" Jay said, sipping his apple juice. Cole place his fork on the table "Oh, I... I had to do something for Sensei." Jay was incoherent, Jay went back to his meal and munch his food loudly near Lloyd.

Lloyd push Jay away "Eww Jay, learn some manners." Jay turn his eyes to Lloyd and smirk and garble directly to Lloyd "What...mmm... Does it... Concern you?" Lloyd whine "Eww stop Jay."

Cole chuckled "Watch out Jay, you wouldn't upset Lloyd. Remember what he did to the alarm clock?" Zane joins in "Yes Jay, don't upset him."

Lloyd smirk "See? If you mess with the green ninja, I will haunt your dreams." Jay nudge his elbow to Lloyd, a sign a warning that he will chase him. Lloyd smirk and went back eating his food.

The door slide open; the ninjas gaze who enter the room. Nya enter the room, smiling. Jay gaze at Nya, smiling. He daydream and lost in his little fantasy world. Suddenly, Jay elbow on the table slid off the table because his head press the weight on his arm. His face land on the hot soup. Ouch! He scream and wince. The miso soup is all over his face, boiled rice stick on Jay face. Cole and Lloyd laughed to see Jay an epic fail. Nya lightly chuckled. Jay stood up from the table, using the napkins set on on the table and rapidly rub the burns of the miso soup off his face.

"My beautiful face! That's how Kai can handle blacksmith!" Nya chuckled "Yep, Kai can withstand fire."

Cole and Zane sat up from their seat and went near Nya "Jay, it's your turn to wash the dishes." "But I cook something today..." Cole replied to the lightning ninja "Fine then, next time, I'll cook and-"

Jay, in instant, interrupt Cole from speaking any further "Wait! Uhh ok. I'll... Be right back."

Lloyd yawned "Yeah. mmm. I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me." Zane nod "Good night, Lloyd." Zane approach to Lloyd and lightly pat on Lloyd's back. He smiled and went off near the door and closed behind him.

As Jay was about to leave his family to do his chores, Jay grab Zane shoulder, lean him closer and whisper to him so no one can hear him "Yes Jay?" "I had to do it because I don't want Cole to cook next time." Jay wink to the ice ninja. Zane was cryptic about the lightning ninja. Jay release Zane and he went to the kitchen.

Cole imply Nya "Nya, did you find any evidence of Kai yet?" Nya reply with low tone to the black ninja and shook her head "No Cole, I haven't find any data. I'm getting sad everyday since Kai is not here." She said in condescend. Zane and Cole eye to eye with face expression worried of Nya missing brother. They rose up near Nya, Cole place his hand on Nya shoulder.

Cole comfort her "Don't worry Nya, well' find him. We got to try-"

Then it happen. The bounty alarm went off. Cole and Zane gaze each other in serious look. Jay exit out the kitchen and went to his team "Alarm in the late evening? Who does that?"

Cole inform his team "No time to complain Jay, let's go to the control room. Nya, you need... Well you are great help but Lord Garmadon wish-" Nya nod, she knew what will Cole say at first "I know. But be careful you guys without our help." The ninja nodded and left the dining room and relocate to another location.

As they rear the control room, Cole slam the door open and reach the large screen while the others tailing him. They all gaze on the screen "It seems the attack on the 43th street of Ninjago City. But who is the answer?" Cole said and command Nya "Okay Nya, take us there."

Nya already one step ahead "Aye eye Captain." Nya spin the wheel and the bounty took off to the destination.

Nya park above Ninjago City and their destination and place the anchor above the building. As Cole, Zane, and Jay set up their weapons on the training deck. Jay with his nun chucks, Cole with his scythe, and Zane with preparation of 25 shurikens in hand. Yes, the shurikens are limited. But sometimes can come back like a boomerang. Nya watch her brothers going to set off soon without her. She wasn't sure what's ahead of future consequence of the mega weapon. Even Sensei can't even help.

Nya rose up to the ninjas "Be careful you guys, get back home safely." Jay nod "Of course Nya, remember? We're ninjas?" Nya lightly giggled "Yeah, okay Jay." She lightly punch Jay back. He blushed.

The conversation been disturb by a morale leader calling "Hey Jay, we need to go." Jay turn to Cole "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it." He smile to Nya and nod. He went to his brothers and all nodded.

"Okay, let's go." As they put on their hood, they went to the chains. Jay was first, Cole next, and Zane became last. Zane foreshadow his brothers while climbing back down the chains "Remember brothers, watch out for the-"

Suddenly, Zane has lose a grip from the chains. In snap, Cole saw Zane falling, he had to do something. Cole release the chains and fell with Zane. Jay yelled to see Cole release his grip and fell with Zane "Guys, what the heck?" But Jay secretly cracking up.

As Zane falling with Cole, Cole tries to reach Zane. Zane watch Cole happening in a flash of light, Cole grab Zane right hand and Cole reach his scythe and use the tip of the blade and slam the chains. The scythe, been attach one of the hole on the chains. Using his left hand held Zane hand, while the other held the scythe using all his might to hold the weight of his brother. About 50 feet from the floor of Ninjago City. Zane smile to Cole with a amiable to his leader. Well a nindroid smile. For Cole save his fall.

He release shallow gasp and reply to the ice ninja "Zane... Next time... Watch what your saying... It...It might strike back." With the sentence done, Cole toss Zane to the chains and to grab it. Cole smile and wave to Zane. Jay, reach to his brothers. He scowled to Zane and Cole.

"What?! Wh- that's not fair!" Jay snapped. Cole smirk to Jay "What? You're upset that I didn't save your fall before?" "Cole! I'll get you! It can happen anytime." Jay teased in a violent way.

When Cole, Jay, and Zane reach the street of Ninjago, Cole command the ninjas "Okay guys, up ahead, that's our destination. Be careful you guys, because-" Jay interrupt "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be careful. Like we don't know how we take care of ourselves." Cole turn to Jay and scowled. Jay stare to his leader "What?"

The ninjas raced off where the location. Running on the street with street light illuminate the night and city building brighten the night, Jay break the silence "Hey, do you think what caused the alarm?"

Cole reply to the lightning ninja "I don't know, but it could be the snakes."Zane interrupt "Or it could be Lord Garmadon and-"

Cole interrupt "Don't say that menace name. I'm still not in a mood to see his ugly face."

"Still upset to see Lord Garmadon, Cole?" Zane said. Cole, release a heavy sigh "Yeah, for what he did to me but Kai. He." Cole stop his conversation. Zane understand Cole vindictive on Lord Garmadon evil plan with his mega weapon used to be their golden weapons.

As the ninjas run toward their destination, Zane suddenly stop pacing and stood and gaze above the building and abound him. He sense someone was watching them. He look above the building once more. And the soft ground of grass, and the solid ground where he stood. He gaze every nook n cranny. Since Zane hesitate to onward the mission, Cole and Jay hesitate and went back the ice ninja with his enigma look.

Cole speak to the ice ninja "Zane, what's wro-" Zane urgently interrupt Cole's reply "Be quiet, Cole. I sense someone is watching us." Cole and Jay react and in stance once Zane warn them.

Jay look around, lifting his hand and palm flat on his head for view "Where? Where?" Cole look around near his surroundings "Be quiet, Jay. Zane, there's nothing here." Zane shook his head in denied his mistake to the black ninja. Cole thought again, he knew Zane marvelously well. His sense is never wrong and never failed on any situation.

Cole speak "Zane, can you pinpoint?" Zane nod and use his scanner to detect anyone is near. He took few steps forward, then stop. Zane felt someone or something underneath his feet. Zane quickly take few pace back and alert his brother in shock.

"Cole, Jay! The snakes are underneath us!" Cole and Jay alert of Zane words and both reach their weapons. As the ninja gaze around the surface and the gravel, the snakes jump out from the ground. Some from the alley, hissing directly at the ninjas thirsty for battle. The ninjas are being circled so the ninjas on stance; back to back with their brothers. Cole, as he gaze around to see Lord Garmadon or Kai is even here. Cole reply to the nindroid.

"Zane, can you detect any dark presence of Lord Garmadon?" Zane look around, watching the snake slowly rose up to them.

He nod "Yes Cole, I sense Lord Garmadon is here. But I cannot find where." Cole nod "Okay, we need to be careful." Zane and Jay nodded and stare back to the snakes. When one of the snake yelled.

"Get them!" So the battle begins with the snakes.

Jay use his nun chucks, spin them and slam the constrictai in front of his face. The constrictai impact with the other snake behind him and 4 fell to the hard, solid road. He use spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" turn to a tornado of lightning. He tackle 3 hypnobrai with an instant. He slow down and slam few more behind him using his fist without looking behind. He smirk to himself and lift both his arms in 90 degree angle "That's what I called skills baby!" He lightly kiss both his arms, smiling. He turn to Cole fighting the snakes.

Cole use his scythe and slam the venomari. More spawn and Cole became outnumbered. He gaze around "Ninja-go!" He slam the snakes whoever around him. He took down 5 and they land on the ground with thud noise. He slowly stop, there are more coming. Cole feel deplete because more snakes appear. Until he heard Jay voice calling behind him. Jay jump each one of the snake like hop scotch and land near Cole and slam the snakes near his right. They went back to back against the snakes.

"Man, you got more attention somehow Cole. You make me jealous. Now I started to fell over you." Jay teased. Cole reply while he slam his scythe on the snake in front of him "Whatever Jay. Maybe I have more charm than you."

Zane threw his shurikens and impact 4 snakes with a sweep. He jump "Ninja-go!" and tackle the snakes and kick them. Few flew back and 2 remain stood. The snakes gaze at each others and flee.

"That menace, gone." Zane mumbled to the snakes that free.

As Zane said that, he froze "Why would they flee? That was odd." Zane mutter to himself. He suddenly remember. He remember Lord Garmadon is around but do not know where exactly. In shock, he look around near the building, near his brothers, in the alley, on the-. Zane face became gruesome look. He saw Lord Garmadon above the building with his mega weapon and point his mega weapon on Cole and Jay. Zane, he had to make a move or Cole and Jay will be too late.

Lord Garmadon, on the building with Skales watching the battle. He observe the ninjas. Skales slither close "Which one are you going to hit with?" Skales said. Lord Garmadon held his weapon "It's better to take a mob instead of one. I'm going to hit the black and blue ninja." He chuckled.

He point the mega weapon, chanting words from his mouth, and began to glowed. He chuckled, watching the doom of those 2 ninjas.

While Zane watch Lord Garmadon use his mega weapon and the beam charging, Zane got an idea. He had to do it or a loss of his brothers. He heard Lord Garmadon mega weapon wish and began to glowed. Cole and Jay didn't notice Lord Garmadon presence on top of the 7 story building.

Zane mumbled "I need to do what Kai do for our brother." Suddenly, Zane open his panel and turn something postpone for one hour. He place his finger on the switch panel and ran to his brothers.

"Cole, Jay, watch out!" Zane yelled. Cole and Jay, still resist against the snakes assault, they heard Zane voice. Cole turn to see Zane running towards them "Zane, what's happen-"

Zane leap in front of Cole and Jay. Cole suddenly in the corner of his eyes, saw a bright beam towards them. Cole, in a gruesome face, he yelled to Zane.

"ZANE! NOOO-" Zane, on time press the switch; turning something off and hit by the beam using his body to fortify his brothers. He fell to the ground, face on road, motionless.

"Zane!" Jay yelled. They both became silent and saw what Zane did for them. Cole, collapse to his knees, drowning by his sorrow. But did not cry. Jay was about to reach Zane but the snakes block his view, not taking another step.

"Noo..." Cole said sadly. The snakes slowly rising up Jay and Cole where they stood. The ninjas became petrified, see the ice ninja on the ground. Jay, too upset to say one word, he went back to Cole. That still on the ground, grunting himself and in agonizing pain to see his brother, Jay rest his hand on Cole shoulder and foreshadow him.

"Cole... But look around, we need to get out. We can't reach Zane like this..." Jay replied to his condescend leader.

Cole on the ground on his knees, faced down the road and reply shakily voice "But Z-Zane... We can't-"

Jay rose up where Cole sat, he knelt down in front of Cole and grab both Cole's shoulder and shake him relentlessly to make him fidelity again "Cole! Look around you! We're surrounded. If we stay here long enough, we all get captured!"

He was right. If they stay here long enough, the snakes would capture them. Cole look at the lightning ninja, he nodded. Jay helped Cole on his feet. Cole look back to Zane, still on the ground surrounded by the snakes and being lifted away from them.

He shook his head '_Zane, I'll be back... You too Kai._' Cole thought and turn his palm in to a fist. He slide his scythe to his back and grab Jay's sleeve. Jay look to Cole eyes; look like he was about to waive. It's time to escape this party.

As Cole look around his surroundings and the building. He suddenly spotted Lord Garmadon above the roof, look exhausted and cursing. He felt animosity and indignant of Lord Garmadon. Cole tug Jay sleeve and mumbled so the snakes wouldn't hear their plans; he lift his finger and point at the alley walls.

"Jay, we can escape to that alley. We can use spinjitzu, glide through the wall, and escape through the other end of the alley." Cole command.

"Okay, I'm ready when your ready." Jay said camly to his leader. Cole nodded "Okay, on my mark..." As Cole warming up his words to Jay, they on their stance. They take few paces back slowly. "Get set... Go!" Before the snakes react, Cole and Jay transform "Ninja-go!" and assault nearby snakes. Fight the snakes in front of them, and leap to the wall and spin away. They ran toward the alley before the snakes regain their conscious. Lord Garmadon snapped to the snakes.

"Stop those remaining ninjas!" The snakes was about to chase them, but the ninjas left the scene.

Lord Garmadon snapped "No, those ninjas escape again! And one jeopardize to save the other. How apathy for the ice ninja. Get him to the tunnels and all of you, find those remaining ninjas. I'm going to use the mega weapon again. It might kill me using second time, but I want to finish those pesky ninjas once and for all. And Skales,"

Lord Garmadon turn to Skales "Get Kai here. We need him to fight the remaining ninjas."

Skales nodded "Yessss Lord Garmadon." Skales wait until Lord Garmadon turn around. Once he turn 180 degree away from Skales, Skales turn and look at his comrades "You! Get Kai here, now!" The hypnobrai nodded "Yessss Skales." He went down the building, remove the manhole and close above.

"This time, you ninjas cannot impasse from me!" Lord Garmado hissed.

* * *

**(AN- Zane been taken down. Now Lord Garmadon is after the remaining 2. Will they survive? Or being hunted? Oh I am a nasty writer hahaha! Stay tuned!)**


	7. Part 2- Another loss, battle begins

**~~IMPORTANCE! I have final exam so I gotta study. I will make an update in few days or just one week for upcoming chapters. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Cole and Jay, the remaining ninjas, flee the scene from the snakes. The mission goes wrong, Zane, is became loss. Still, the ninjas race off the destination away from the snakes and Lord Garmadon, they slowly slowed down feeling exhausted. Jay, in rage, snapped to his leader.

"This is great. We lost Zane, now it's just us! We are SO HOOPED!" Jay lift his arms up high and wiggle them.  
Cole stare at the lightning ninja and snapped "Jay, be quiet. We don't know if the snakes followed us. We will find-"

Jay interrupt "What will we find, huh?! We found nothing Cole! We lose 2 of our brothers and the worse part, Nya and Sensei can't even assist us on this mission!"

Cole look down the street and reply to the panic ninja "Jay, we need to work this together. I don't want to lose you either. Come on, let's go back to the bounty. We will think a new plan."

Jay sighed "Ohh... Zane and Kai... Gone!" Jay slowly slide down to the concrete road and cuddle around his knees. Cole felt ashamed for losing 2 of his closest brothers. He shook his head and knelt down near Jay and place his left hand gently on Jay shoulder to appease him at least.

"Jay, be strong. I believe in you. We need to get out at least." Cole reply while rose up, propel with his knees.

Jay turn his head to his hand that place on his shoulder and reply "All right Cole, we should-"

Suddenly, before the ninjas react, the snake from the ground and grab Jay underneath like the undead. Jay, scream in top of his lungs. Cole grab Jay hand and tries to pull him away. But there are too much scaley arms pop out and inhibit Jay. Jay compel to escape the snakes clutch. But there were too many. At last, they know where Jay and Cole were.

The snakes approach the alley wielding their weapons. Cole slowly pace back with curt. They were surrounded; impasse. Cole don't want to lose Jay, not this time. Cole was about to reach his weapon until the snake hissed.

"Lord Garmadon, we found them!" Jay and Cole, in shock to see he's nearby. Jay, can't free himself and gaze to Cole. He yell with all his might "Cole, RUNNNN!"

Cole, hesitate for a bit but he remember if he stay long enough, they all would be captured. He felt devastate to lose now his 3 brothers. With no time to think, Cole pace back a few and turn his body cursory away from the snakes and Lord Garmadon. Far from where he stood; near the next block of deviate the alley, he look back and see Lord Garmadon point his mega weapon on Jay. The mega weapon illuminate the night and all he heard is Jay scream in pain. Then become dwindle. And silent taken over night once more.

Cole watch the snake lift unconscious Jay and disappear to the alley with Lord Garmadon. He gritted his teeth in animosity of Lord Garmadon. Cole, he now hide in to the shadows since he has no brothers to watch his back. He went to the road to reach the bounty but the snakes are around. He lean against the brick wall on his back, and had to curt until it is clear.

"I had to work in the shadows... My brothers, I will have my brothers back Lord Garmadon!" Cole mutter to himself. He is now a lone wolf, work in the shadows. He need to latent until it's clear. So he can find help at least. Or is he really?

* * *

The snake that been command and ran through the empty, dirty, smelly sewer to reach Kai. He take a quick route to the left, ran as fast as possible, and reach to the front doors. He felt fatigue, place his scaly hand on the brick wall. The snake rose up the door and knock. The door been open. It reveal Kai.

"Fire ninja, Lord Garmadon sssaid follow me. He asssigned you a missssion to hunt the ninjasss." Hypnobrai said. Kai nodded "Okay."

Kai disappear near the door; he went to get something. "Fire ninja, let'sss go!" "Okay, just let me get my sword." Kai need to be careful how he speak with the snakes. Lord Garmadon warn him about them.

As soon Kai came near the door and peek, the snake await for him. "Let'sss go, human." Kai exit out the throne and went to the snake. The snake start strolling and Kai tailing him.

Walking through the sewer tunnels, Kai ask a question "Hey, when is my umm dad come back with allies?" The snake reply "Sssoon enough."

Kai wonder about where Lord Garmadon find those new allies. And the ninjas he had to fight against with. Are they tough? Kai believe Lord Garmadon said that they erase his memory. With that, Kai blame them for this agony memory loss. Soon, they reach to the ladder and above is Ninjago City. The hypnobrai start climbing and Kai with him. He remove the manhole, slide it across the road and pop his head out. He successfully exit out and Kai with him. He use his scaley hands and point near the building.

"Go there, human." Kai snapped "Stop calling me that." Since he forgot about himself, he can't control his anger issues... He can't be rude and flippant to the snakes also. Kai, still a hot head as usual, but with his real family is different. Kai start walk to the building where he point. And take a left turn to the alley. When he stop when Lord Garmadon hide. He chuckled and reply to the fire ninja.

"Kai, find the black ninja. Don't listen to his lies. Finish him!" He said to the fire ninja. Kai nodded. His hand was his sword and he start walking away from Lord Garmadon. And disappear in to the endless night streets.

Lord Garmadon chuckled "This is better than what I expected! I expected to get the leader but I end up 3 ninjas in my clutch of my hands. It's like killing 2 birds with one stone." Lord Garmadon chuckled.

* * *

As Cole wait patiently when it's clear, he turn his head near the edge of the building and obvserve his surroundings. He saw 2 constrictai and 2 hypnobrai. They trotted around with their weapons on their hands, hissing each another.

"Where issss he?" Bytar said. The other snakes reply "I thought he went that way. He'sss a ninja. Let'sss go that way." The hypnobrai point the road up ahead. With no time to talk about, they all ran where he direct them.

Cole finally felt relieved. Slowly take few pace and gaze around. Close is clear. Cole start running contrary side where the snake went. Running for his life, thinking what will happen to Zane and Jay. Will they be with Kai and Lord Garmadon? Felt horrible to lose his brothers and Nya and Sensei cannot help this mission. With no time to waste, Cole need to escape from those slither creatures. Suddenly, his mind been disturb when someone has tackle him on his right. He sent flying and rolled to the road near the grocery store. He winced, he look who tackle him like a bull. Cole been pinned down by both his arms. He slowly open his eyes and gasped. He, in gape, is implausible to see someone right there in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere!" Kai snapped. Kai pressured Cole's arm tighter "Kai! It's- is it really you?" Kai gritted his teeth "How do you know my name! Tell me!" Kai reply while he reach his sword and the blade against Cole's neck.

Cole eyes widen and reply "Kai, Lord Garmadon, what did he-" "Shut up! Your the one who made my memories loss. You will pay!"

Cole eyes widen "Kai, it's me, Cole! Lord Garmadon, he did something that you-" "No! Lord Garmadon not to listen to your lies!"

"Kai, I don't want to fight you." Cole said. "Then stand still, so I can make my job easier!"

Cole gritted his teeth and kick Kai to the side of the road to free himself. Both ninjas rose up on the road, Cole reach his scythe. Kai, on stance gritting his teeth "Your going down." "I would like to see you try, Kai." Cole snapped, no other choice but to battle him.

The two ninjas, a battle of Fire and Earth.

Kai made the first move with a battle cry. He swung his sword to Cole; Cole side sweep to the left and punch Kai with his fist on his side chest. Kai dodge Cole counter attack and punch Cole on his chest. Cole wince and flew back few paces, still recovering his chest. He held tightly on his chest while Kai charge, armed with his sword. Cole back flip to dodge Kai assault. Unfortunately, Kai turn to see Cole land and use his weapon handle and impact on Cole right cheek. That going to leave a mark. Cole flew back, held his cheek and nominal bruise and a cut leaving a nominal blood leak on his cheek. Kai charge again and going to swung his sword. Cole use his scythe and spin 360 degree; Kai miss the blow and Cole, coming back and kick Kai from behind. Kai fell to the ground. That didn't stop him, he rose up and charge again. Cole use spinjitzu.

"Ninja-go!" Kai stop his charge, eyes widen. Cole saw Kai slowed down. He wouldn't risk his brother getting hurt. He slow down and battle stance. "How did you do that?" Kai said. Cole shook his head "It's spinjitzu. You can-" Cole stop, if he know then he will use as disadvantage. Then Kai charge Cole again with mighty roar. Cole knew he was using as diversion to . Cole, instantly use his scythe to block Kai blow and eye to eye with his. While Cole tries to defend himself and fortify of Kai blow, he speak with painful voice to Kai.

"Kai, stop! Lord Garmadon been lying to you! Not me." Kai press his sword and push against the scythe and almost reach Cole face.

"You took my brother away from me! You took my memories and now, I don't know who or where I from because of you!" Kai snapped.

The earth ninja eyes widen "What brother? You don't have a brother, you have a sister!"

With that word he said, Kai tentative and his expression face turn to cryptic. Cole notice his grip on the sword has erode. With that, Cole use his strength and use his scythe, pushing Kai away. Now they have personal space.

Kai, still frozen what he said. 'This guy know about me.' He thought. Suddenly, the headache strike. Kai endorse his forehead with his hand in pain. He wince a bit, then it happen! Kai, he saw a blurred in his head.

* * *

**Kai flashback**

_I was running toward the alley, the snake that dress up as a white ninja was a trap. I was irate and gruesome what he said. So I ran as fast as I can to the alley. And then, I saw the man with a golden weapon. In front of him, a person in black being subdue by the snakes. 'Are they really my allies?' Or they just... A lie. As I ran to defend someone, then a beam so bright, I..._

* * *

Kai vision faded and back to paradox with this menace. a black ninja. Or is it? Kai shook his head and lightly moaned. Cole notice Kai look condescend on himself. Kai drop his sword suddenly. He look back to his goal.

_'Did Kai remember something? Maybe the wish that Lord Garmadon wish haven't affect Kai drastically. I see the beam aim on the sky. Wait, the beam, can it_ _be? Kai_ _reflect the beam and that just half of it. Kai is still in there!_' Cole ponder.

Cole slowly walk to Kai and stop "Kai, listen to-" Kai mutter "I-I won't listen to you. My dad warn me about your team."

Cole shook his head "Kai, you got it wrong. Since Lord Garmadon said 'team', which more than one. He said I wasn't alone. Look around Kai, Not one with me. All been... furtive by Lord Garmadon. And you." Cole tone softened in calm voice to the fire ninja.

Cole continued "Kai, listen to-" Kai reply with a shakily voice "I-I won't listen to you!"

Cole shook his head "Then hear me out, I'm Cole, the leader of the team. And we, I mean you, we been training, looking back each others, and been there as a family. Because we're a team. I know there somewhere in left of you."

Kai eyes widen, he heard the word '_We're a team._' somewhere in his memory. Kai ask another question that he wonder in the beginning.

"If you know about me, tell me this. How did I get a scar across my eye?" Kai ask.

Cole nodded "That, my friend, it was an accident. You accidentally burned yourself during training." Kai eyes widen. He was surely this guy know more than anyone.

"Kai if you really Lord Garmadon son, did he even called you _son_ once?" Kai shook his head "No." "Then he's playing tricks on you." Cole said. "Kai, I say that-"

Suddenly, someone or something slam on to Cole side and sent him flying and break through the glass of a liquor store and land on the center of the modern tile. Kai instantly turn and in shock. Where snakes and the leader came and use the golden weapon to impact Cole.

"Kai, why didn't you finish him?" Lord Garmadon snapped. He command the constrictai "Destroy the building!"

The snakes nodded and start digging through the building walls. Try to erode the building where Cole rest. Kai eyes widen to see what the snakes are up to. The building started to shake and cracks across the building. Digging through the walls and one by one stop. Then, the building collapse. Lord Garmadon chuckled to see the building collapse. The drinks break and leak to the road.

"Cole." Kai mumbled. He doesn't feel any pity for him yet. But he know something about him. He look back to Lord Garmadon, sneer on the collapse building. Once Lord Garmadon finally felt pleased, he rose up to Kai.

"Kai, I would punish you but you weaken the leader. So your off the hook, for now. Let's go back, we have some new allies awaiting for you." As Lord Garmadon walked away from the scene, Kai followed him and the snakes with him. Leaving Cole, still under the rubble.

Once they reach to the manhole, Lord Garmadon and the snakes remove the manhole cover and start climbing down the metal ladders. Kai stop and ask Lord Garmadon.

"Dad, I forgot my sword. I'll be back." Kai, went off before Lord Garmadon replied. "Kai, come back-" Kai disappeared to the road. The snake ask "Sssshall we follow him?" Lord Garmadon nod "Go follow him." The snake nodded and tail Kai.

Kai ran as fast as he could to the collapsed building. Kai place his hand on the building, fatigue. He had to subside and ran off. Then he reach the collapse building and stood in front of it. He gaze around if he came out of the rubble. Nothing. "Cole!" Kai yelled.

Kai jump on the rubble and remove them with all his might. Small concrete parts remove, medium, large, metal shelf, and glass and thrash them on the left side where the floor is soft, earthy ground. Still digging through the rubble, he won't give up.

Suddenly, he hit his hand on the metal parts. He wince and held his hand "Ow!" He stare at the object; a shopping cart and he kick it ruthlessly. Then Kai saw the cart move. His eyes widen and saw Cole under the shopping cart. Kai remove the cart on him; it was above him for protection like a barrier against the fallen building. Kai, in shock, knelt down and use his arms to wrapped around his chest and pull him out of the rubble and felt him wet. Could be the broken drinks. Almost his feet out of the rubble, and done. Kai drag unconscious black ninja to the pavement concrete road and place him gently on his back.

"Cole, there's something you know about me. But I can't help you until I figure out who's lying or not." Kai rose up and dust his ninja garb "I have this feeling, but I believe you. There's something about you. But I can't help you yet."

Kai suddenly heard the snake coming. Kai rose up, leaving Cole here alone, and ran to his sword that lay on the road. He retrieve it and went to the snake.

The snake breathing heavily, "There you are. Let'sss go!" Kai, felt indignant inside how annoyed they are "Fine! Don't rush me!" Kai and the spies walk away from the rubble through the street. And disappear in to the dark. Leaving well, a lot of trace.

For 30 minutes, Cole lay motionless on the ground. A bright light beam above and aim on Cole, forming a light circle around him. Someone called his name in gruesome shock tone "Cole!" Nya yelled. The anchor been dropped on the road, Nya climb down and land on the Ninjago city road. She ran to Cole and knelt down in front of him. She check his status and observed his bruise. She shook her head, she grab Cole arm and place around her neck to support him. She and Cole reach the anchor and yelled to the bounty little assistant.

"Lloyd, bring her up now. We found someone at least." Lloyd replied "Okay Nya, hang tight!"

The anchor chains became stiff; the chains move upward lifting tons of metal and 2 person at the end of the tip. Once the chains been attach to the bounty, Nya climb with Cole on her back and land on the bounty training deck. Sensei was awaiting for their arrival. He, in shock Cole is unconscious and his missing team. Nya place Cole on the deck and ran to get her first aid kit. She came back, handful and knelt down near Cole. She remove his shirt and use treatment while Sensei give her helping hand. Sensei, he rose up and walk to the edge of the bounty side and stare back at Ninjago.

"Whatever what your doing with my students brother, I-I mean we will finish this plan once and for all." Sensei mumbled in indignant. He went back with Nya to use treatment on their fallen leader.

* * *

**(AN- Oh this chapter is getting good! Later on chapters will be Kai, Zane, and Jay themes. Cole will be resting for a while. Cliff hanger~)**

**Please Review! I would like to hear how this story goes...**


	8. Cole wary, false start, hatred rising

**(AN- Chapter 8 released! This chapter is going to be interesting for certain ninjas. And thanks for the review you guys complement! I feel flattered for what you said about my ideas. Thank you for your patience!)**

* * *

Above Ninjago City when sun peaked out of the horizon, the baby blue dim the other side. The flying ship levitate in to the skies where the ninjas hideout within. In the bounty, Nya was aiding Cole injuries in their room. She patched him around his leg, his head, and his side of his chest where Lord Garmadon uses his mega weapon and impact on Cole's side chest. Nya and Lloyd, won't leave Cole side until he was awaken from last night incident. Sensei, walk normal steps silently entering the room and Nya and Lloyd turn to him. Sensei rose up to his family and stood using his hands to grab his beard and drag to the end of the tip.

"How is he, Nya?" Nya shrugged "Well I been observing the collapsed building. Cole was about to lose his leg from the blood loss but I'm glad he's not in the rubble that long. But I was wondering, did Cole pulled himself out of the rubble or someone else did. He's fine Sensei, not major injuries."

Lloyd reply to the elder "Is he going to wake up? Because Zane and Jay wasn't with them. Do you think my dad did something to them? And look at Cole, he got hurt for saving someone he cares. My dad, I-I just don't want to see this anymore..."

Lloyd looked at Cole, then gaze to his uncle, his face written all over with sadness. He was upset what his dad do to his precious friends. And just want to live happily with him. But it won't lead anywhere if he want revenge all the time.

"Lloyd, Cole is tough y'know and I know he's going to wake up soon, I hope. This guy need to stop putting himself hurt." Nya said.

While Lloyd listen to Nya, he tilted his chair because of how nothing he can do. Before anyone react, Lloyd lose his balance on his chair. He swing his arms to control balance before he went crashing on Cole.

"Whoa-whoa!" Nya snapped on the green ninja "Lloyd! be careful! Your going to-" But it was too late.

Lloyd fell off his chair and landed on unconscious ninja on the torso with his full body on him. With that force land on the leader torso, suddenly a wake up call for the leader sensation of someone crash on him. That going to sting for a while. Cole instantly rose up from his pillow and accidentally hit his head on the bed above him.

"Ouch! Hey- Huh?" Cole snapped. He tentative and gaze around his surroundings and notice he's back in his home. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei were gape to see Cole. Suddenly, a pain struck and Cole winced. He suddenly felt his left leg, unable to move. He raise a brow.

"Nya? Sensei?" Nya smiled "Of course, silly. What do you think I have a twin or something?" Nya teased.

"Cole, we found you near the rubble of the building. What just happen to the building?" Sensei questioned the earth ninja while he gone close to Cole view.

Cole shook his head "Well I been... Outnumbered and encounter Kai also. The worse part, Lord Garmadon erase Zane and Jay memories. I'm the only one that is not belong to Lord Garmadon, at least."

Nya gasped to hear Kai name, she placed both her hands covert her nose and mouth but able to speak through her hands "Kai?! Kai, did he harm you? He wouldn't do that! Do he?"

Lloyd snapped "My dad already done Zane and Jay!? I can't believe my dad what he did." Cole look to Nya on her question and reply "No Nya, the snakes undermine the building I was in."

Sensei interrupt "We found you near the rubble. Someone pulled you out, Cole."

Cole eyes widen, remember he last saw the building collapse before his eyes "I swear I was in the- I-I can't feel my left leg." Nya inform the earth ninja "Cole, at least you didn't lose your leg."

Cole nodded "Well yeah. I don't know who get me out of the rubble, but I say thanks to someone at least. But on time, when the building is going to bury me inside, I tried to get up but I felt lightheaded when my head impact on the floor. So I find the closest around me and there, a shopping cart. I place over my body as a barrier against the building. Lord Garmadon command the constrictai to do the dirty jobs."

When he summon the word Lord Garmadon, Cole continued what he know to his master "Sensei, is it possible that Lord Garmadon use his mega weapon twice?" Sensei shook his head "It cannot be possible. It might kill him using twice, Cole."

"He was about to use on me and Jay, but Zane, he... He jeopardize for me like Kai... For Jay, he was with me until we been ambush. Jay been racks from the snakes underneath us and I tried to save him. I was about to retreat back to the bounty until Kai appear." Cole look down to his thighs where his both hands place.

Sensei nodded "I see why only you return back and only one. Get some rest, Cole. You need it more since you have a long last night." Cole nodded and sank his head back to the pillow. Sensei left the room while Nya and Lloyd going to tail him.

Nya and Lloyd went near the door "We'll leave for you to rest, okay?" Nya said. "Thanks Nya, Lloyd for saving me." Cole reply back while Nya wait to finish his sentence and close the door.

Cole left alone in their room; he bent his left knee to see if he can move his leg. Yet, he can feel it but still immobile. His palm form in to a fist on the bed and close shut his eyes. Too wary and weaken; about to fell in to slumber, Cole think about his brothers.

"Kai, Zane, Jay I will find a way to save all of you... And I... Promise." He muttered lightly, and the room became silent.

* * *

Since Ninjago city sewer was not a good choice to wait for Zane and Jay awaken start down there. So the snakes, Lord Garmadon, and Kai relocate elsewhere. They chosen to return to snake arena. In the snake arena outside Ninjago City, Zane and Jay awake together in their cell. Zane was the first to woke up, then Jay woke up because he heard hissing outside. When they both woke up, they both notice each other and questioning each others.

"Who are you? And who am I? Do you know who am I?" Jay questioned the person in front of him. Zane shrugged.

"Sorry sir, but I don't know who you are. But do you know who I am?" Zane confess the stranger who questioning him.

"Bu-but wh-wait what? We don't even know each others? And look," Jay pointed to the bars to his left where the light shine through "It look like were in trouble. I wonder what we did."

Zane shrugged "Maybe we did something that lead us here." Jay shrugged "Well we gotta find some answer who we are." "I agree."

And then, the cage bar sound key unlocked and open wide. Zane and Jay block their eyes from the light brightening the room. Since they were in the dark room, they were not fully adjusted their eyes from the light yet. A shadow enter the room.

When Jay fully adjusted his eyes, his eyes widen to see horrifying to his life and screamed "What the heck is that?! It's a giant mutant lizard!" Zane turn and gasped to see one in front of them and take few paces back where Jay stood.

"Hello ninjassss, come with me for your missssion you been assssigned and common knowledge who you are." The snake responded and left their cell, open.

Zane and Jay stared blankly each other "Well I don't trust nor talk to strangers-" Zane interrupt "If you don't trust or talk to strangers, then why are you talking to me?"

Jay snapped "Oh you think your so wise? Don't judge me! I was lost- Wait, does that giant lizard called us ninja? Cool! Can I turn invisible? Well I can see we can fight since this mutant lizard said we have a mission we been assign, but who assign us?" Jay felt flourish inside.

Zane implied "We should follow him, that might be our answers." Jay nodded and both ninjas walk to the door to the exit.

When the two ninjas exit out their cell, Jay screamed to see the snakes surround the arena seats above them. They were cheering and screaming to the ninjas. Jay trembled to take another step and stop while Zane onward to the throne. There, Lord Garmadon stood, chuckled.

"I am Lord Garmadon, you been sent here for a mission. I will explain who you are." Lord Garmadon point to the nindroid, who didn't know he's a nindroid himself.

"You are Zane, the ice ninja that I assign you a mission to help me." Zane nod "Hello there. I am Zane you say," "Yes," Lord Garmadon agreed.

"And you," Lord Garmadon lift his mega weapon at Jay. Jay step back, thought he might jumped on him "You are Jay, the lightning ninja. And you work with Zane to help find my son Lloyd."

Jay ran toward Zane and grab his shoulders "So your name is Zane? Not fair! Mine sound like a bird!" Jay snapped.

Lord Garmadon explain "You need to help Kai to find Lloyd, Kai is a fire ninja." Jay questioned Lord Garmadon "Uhh who is Kai? Is he your son? Or is he your friend?"

Lord Garmadon face palmed, how annoyed Jay with his endless question. "You too! I would like to meet your new ally. He would be helping you find his brother Lloyd. He been taken by the black ninja, Cole. Kai, come out."

Lord Garmadon turn to the hallway where Kai stood. Kai enters the arena to stand the center near Zane and Jay where they stood. He stand in front of Zane and Jay view. Jay lightly wave and Kai turn his head away. Jay scowled '_Fine, I see how it is._' He thought. Kai turn to Lord Garmadon.

"Are those my new allies, you say?" Lord Garmaodon nodded. "And you better not fail this mission Kai, don't disappoint me."

Kai both hands form into fists. He felt indignant because he kept respond his maiden name. Cole was correct, he never called Kai 'son' even though what Lord Garmadon had told to him. Kai wonder that he should believe Cole until he gets more information from his 'dad'.

"Yeah, whatever," Kai carelessly replied. "Now go train Kai, you both of you too." Lord Garmadon command the ninjas. The 2 ninjas nodded and went to Kai. Kai didn't even bother looking in to their eyes, instead walking away where Lord Garmadon demanded. Jay shrugged while Zane gaze at Jay, understand that Kai must be a hothead. Of course he is already and reckless.

When the ninjas exit the snake arena and Jay gaze back to see those mutant lizard Jay imply, they stop on the sand while the sun will shine the surface soon. It was silent while they walk away from the arena.

Jay break the silence "Uhh Kai right? It would be nice if you-" Kan snapped; still not in a mood "Shut up!"Jay start yelling to the fire ninja "Geez you're so grumpy, you should live in a forest and be a troll like I'M KAI, I'M SO GRUMPY AND-."

Kai snapped, became intimidated with the lightning ninja "Dad said your a lightning ninja right? PFFT." Kai spit to Jay. Jay and Kai are now malign each others while Zane watches them, he got nothing to avert them to stop fighting.

Jay snapped "Sheesh you need to cool down. And yet, our master, well your a.k.a dad said your a fire ninja? You need to chill out, I'll use a water bucket and pour until you left nothing!"

Kai lift his fist and show his fist directly at Jay "What? Oh look, you, the lightning ninja. I'll use you like a battery; when you run out of juice, I'll throw you away in the trash!"

Jay yelled "You take that back!" Before the ninjas react, Jay leap on Kai and both landed on the floor wrestling each others. Kai try to resist his punches and tries to remove the lightning ninja above him. Jay grab Kai both shoulders and directly eye to eye.

"You pay for that, Kai the whatever ninja!" Kai slap Jay on his face causing him to flinch, and kick him off of him.

Recovering, Jay spit out sand from his mouth and use his sleeve to wipe off drool and stare at Kai with anger. Kai make a first move, charge to Jay making a blow using his only weapon; his fists. Jay block Kai assault using both his arms form a X to protest Kai. Kai, strike on Jay defense and feint to weaken and Kai made a blow on Jay soft cheek. Jay flew back few paces and rub his left cheek. Kai on stance while Jay adamantly regain his balance and speak in torrent anger to Kai.

"My face! Oh you are so going down now!" Kai taunt the lightning ninja "Oh I like to see you try!"

Jay yelled in angered and charge at Kai. Kai punch his left side and Jay swirled to the right and use his left arm to hold his torso. While Jay let it subsides, he use his right fist and tries to land a blow on Kai. Kai dodge and grab his arm and flip him over above and land on his back on earthy sand. Jay winced but he won't give up that easily. He stood up, stare at Kai charging at him Jay side sweep and kick Kai on his back and sent him flying. He land his face on the sand, cursing. Kai lift his head from the sands and some fell from his face and he instantly rose up using his arms for support and turn to Jay and growl violently using his throat. Both on stance, growling and both charge ruthlessly.

Until a voice scream directly at the ninjas "Stop it, both of you!" Zane yelled, stomp his foot on the sand at the 2 ninjas. Both ninja and gaze at the ice ninja and gaze each others. The ninjas stood and gaze the ice ninja. Zane continued.

"We have a mission, we shouldn't lose ourselves. Both of you, don't even get close each other or even make any gesture until both of you apologies!" Zane yelled with anger.

"I'm going to take a nap." Kai snapped and walked away from ice and lightning ninja. "Where, hothead? On the ground? You should sleep in the volcano if you had to!" Jay replied back with nonsense. He shook his head and start walking away from the ice ninja.

Zane watched them walk away in opposite direction; at least they won't bother arguing while Zane had to watch their ruthless malign on each others.

There was a faint curve edge crossing across Zane's lip. Zane leave his spot and went back to snake arena.

* * *

**(AN- This has Angst and yet, wow! Why is Zane acting weird? Stay tuned!)**


	9. Fighting won't solve problems, hidden

**(AN- Who ever guess the prev chapter why Zane acting suspicious, one person guess it right. But I can't say the name :P. Enjoy!)**

* * *

The 3 missing ninjas been training separate and no help endorse them and morning sun arrived to bright the day. Or not really bright for the ninjas. Kai repeatedly punch the rocks recklessly to relieve his stress against Jay assault 8 hours ago. Kicking the next, and both fist again. He growled and place his head on the rock and heavily sighed. He place his back on the rock and stare at sky; morning sun seek on horizon. Kai gaze at Jay, sat quietly and use a worn out stick and draw on the sand, doodling himself with his family in the amusement park.

Kai look at Zane, gaze the snake arena observing the snakes and anything around him. Kai wonder about Cole, he save him from the rubble or at least. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt but to see Lord Garmadon did to Cole and his snakes and Cole reasoning with him that Lord Garmadon never call him 'son.' Only Lloyd and he said he has a sister. That Kai wonder who was his sister, until something jig his memory when Cole said sister.

Still, Kai wasn't sure and he does not know how she look like exactly. So Kai will decipher this once and for all but he don't want to betray Lord Garmadon before they will hunt him. He had to obey, until his mind been disturb and went back to reality and saw someone he wasn't expected to give in.

"Hey umm I'm sorry Kai. You know, about-" Kai interrupt Jay and turn away while reply "Yeah," That's all he said.

Jay stretch out his hand to Kai and give him a handshake; Kai hesitated for a while, gaze at Jay and back to his hand and grab his hand and shake. And both ninja nodded; Zane, far from them, watch those ninjas gave them a handshake. He sighed in relief because the ninjas finally made up. Jay release the grip and Kai let go first and starting to walk away. Jay shook his head, he just leave like that. He thought he did not fully apology accepted, so Jay respond the fire ninja.

"Hey, it would be nice if you apology back to me." Kai replied with a bad attitude "Is there a problem, Jay? You want to deal with me again?! Huh? I don't have time to play with you."

"Hey, I apologize and this is what I get?!" Jay became paranoid to the fire ninja reckless response. Kai turn around and trotted inside him with infuriate forward Jay, where he stood.

"Do you want a rematch? This part, you won't survive on this battle." Kai growled. As Kai began to reach his sword from his back, Jay also reach his nun chucks and both held on their hands for round two. Begin on their attack stance and gaze each others with anger.

Until a voice called their names in indignant on their left. That, the ninjas turn the direction who's summoned their name. It was Zane, right now walking with a unpleasing face forward the 2 boys while he speak. They both take few steps backward and paused.

"Enough Kai! Jay! If you keep going like this, I acknowledge this nonsense will lead you nowhere! Bro- Kai and Jay, we got a mission to succeed. If we get this done, then we can leave and never see each other again." Zane almost finish his sentence; somehow, Zane hesitated on one word but he didn't complete one his words strangely.

Kai agreed Zane and turn away from the ninjas "Fine, let's do this. And you Jay, after this, I don't want to see your face."

Jay gaze to Kai; his face is written all over his hatred against Kai "Gladly! By that, go back where you lived, in a volcano!"

Kai, about to snap and use his weapon to land a blow on Jay, but Zane avert him by grabbing his hand on Kai arm and shook his head. Kai stare at Zane hands place on him and stare at his eyes telling his expression say 'It's not worth it.' face. Defeated, Kai place his sword on to his back and shake his arm to remove Zane grasp and stare at Jay to the eye.

"Whatever, come on, let's go to my dad so we can get this over with." With that words, Kai completely forgotten about Cole reasoning. The ninjas became silent and start walking behind Kai. Kai didn't bother looking back while the other follow his tail.

In the center of the snake arean, Lord Garmadon observed the snake, fixing the rattle copter and their other vehicles for their plans and the doom of the bounty. The snake generals stare each others; having little conversation.

"What are we doing here? We haven't done sssomething exciting and all we did isss making the ninjasss turn our ssside. And what next? We been following Lord Garmadon and hisss ssstupid plans." Fangtom said to the snake tribe generals.

Skales shrugged "We are helping Lord Garmadon becaussse our comradesss are on hisss ssside, remember? Without our comradesss, we are minimum of our comradesss. Besidesss, he isss ussselesss with or without hisss what so called mega weapon."

When Skales didn't know, Lord Garmadon is right behind him. Lord Garmadon interrupt Skales conversation and the generals became silent and for Skales, in shock, turn to him with dead silent at him.

"And I have accomplished this plan, Skales. And you know what? Since you ponder my failures, you will not be going with me this time- and I say the comrades are much better than you cowards fleeing the battle from the ninjas." Lord Garmadon spits.

The generals trotted back slowly where Skales stood and he was just darn tired of Lord Garmadon. Skales shook his head and slither away from Lord Garmadon and other generals tailed with him, leaving Lord Garmadon chuckled. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him; he twist hos whole figure and see who is behind him. He chuckled and reason with them.

"Kai, Jay, and Zane, I got a mission for you." He said and walk toward them in their view.

"Cool, let's get this over with. I'm tired with this hot- I mean Kai." Jay said and shrugged his shoulders. Kai turn to Jay and gaze at him with a sneer face; then look back to Lord Garmadon. Jay crossed his arms over his chest and close his lips and form a air noise "Hmmpf!" The ninjas still irate each others except the calm ninja, Zane, watch them sustain this and unable to do anything. He shook his head; because of their relentless nonsense.

"Okay, what's our mission?" Kai said. Lord Garmadon chuckled "Go to Ninjago City, and find the bounty. It is a floating ship levitating on the sky. Find the ship and get Lloyd back and destroy the remaining ninja." Lord Garmadon explain to the ninjas.

"A flying ship!? Is that possible?" Jay, in shock, heard he said a flying ship. He nodded "Yes, find it and do as I told!" No hesitation of Lord Garmadon commands, they all nodded.

With no words to respond, the ninjas ran out of the arena, leaving Lord Garmadon, and travel through the field of emptiness while the remaining pointy plants stood brightly on the hot ground.

Lord Garmadon turn to the snakes "We need to follow them; are the rattle copters ready?" The snakes turn to the dark lord and nodded. Lord Garmadon chuckled "Then let's go."

* * *

While the ninja marched toward Ninjago City, Zane wonder about the 2 nonsense ninjas. They been arguing but mostly Kai who started the battle, and Jay, his jokes and Kai rudeness will make this combination bond decreased. Kai and Jay notice how Zane became space out, they thought he was like that but they ignore it and campaign their mission.

Once they reach to the city roadside outskirts, the ninjas both stop and stare the beautiful sight of Ninjago City. Kai and Jay eyes widen how tall and wide the city far where they stand. As they finish view the glorious city of Ninjago, the ninjas went on the street road and march to Ninjago City to find the floating ship.

The ninjas ran in circles street to street to complete their quest; as they search for 1 hour, nothing found. As Kai and Jay became inpatient and so both ninjas both arguing, again. Kai complain how Jay quit already. And Jay respond back to the fire ninja with a scowl.

"Give up? I thought your the lightning ninja! Supposed to be fast and-" Jay howl back to Kai "I'm just taking a breather here, dork!"

Then Jay rose up to Kai and push him like a bully "I don't need your opinion here!" Kai, growl and went nose to nose with Jay "Don't do that to me!" "Oh, I already did! What are you going to do now? Huh?"

Zane face palmed, watching their ruthless battle against each others. And so, Zane spotted the ship above Dojo and contemplate the bounty. He notice how quiet; Zane look back to the 2 ninjas and instructed them. But strangely, some other else subject summon through his mouth directly to the ninjas what they are searching for.

"I think the bounty is that way." Zane pointed the contrary side of the bounty. Kai and Jay paused and turn to Zane pinpoint. They both shrugged; not even sure if he's right. They both gaze at the ice ninja with a curious face.

"Are you sure you can verify if it's even there?" Said Jay, as he lift one of his brow. "I agree with chunky over there. We don't even know how it looks like anyways." "Hey! I'm not fat!" Jay snapped and gaze back to the ice ninja.

Then, Jay expression change when he saw something implausible floating in the sky above the Dojo. The anchor been dropped above the Dojo to park making the ship balance though the air.

Jay yelled "Look! Is that- Is that a floating ship!?" As he stretch his arm and point directly at the ship above Zane.

Kai gaze to Jay direction and shook his head with disbelief "Wow, it is real. Wait of minute, Zane,"

Kai turn and stare at Zane with irate face "It was behind you. Were you trying to trick us? That's why you were quiet all of sudden? You traitor!"

Zane shook his head in denial, Kai snapped "You were! You can't hide this from us!" Zane, still shook his head in denial from the ninja guess.

Jay rose up and grab Zane's arm, try not to let him escape without mercy "Nuh uhh, Zane. You were acting suspicious! I knew it you were-"

And then, Zane finally speak up "If I didn't tell you, then I had to hear you nonsense from both of you! I would gladly tell you so I can leave this mission and away from your endless argument!"

Without a word what Zane said, Kai and Jay paused. Kai gaze at Jay; Jay felt his gaze and stare back but Kai turn away. Jay scowled and turn his head away. Zane shook his head and face palmed.

Kai walk pass Zane to take a closer look of the bounty "Well let's get this over with. So, how can we aboard that and find Lloyd?" Jay shrugged and stood with Zane to take a closer look.

Jay contemplate the ship, finally spoke out "Maybe we can climb on the anchor, look. It is attached on the bounty so that can be our ticket to our league."

Kai form a faint smile on his face "Wow, I didn't think about that." "It's called observation, get your eyes adjusted on your surroundings." Jay shrugged. Kai ignore him and start walking toward the bounty.

Jay followed Kai to the bounty on the concrete road to the side of the Dojo wall and wait until it's close is clear. Zane followed them for their quest to get Lloyd and finish off Cole and his family. Their family to be exact.

* * *

**(AN- Done! I did my best! Why does Zane acting wierd again? Tried to prevent them spotting the bounty. Stay tuned! Oh, and finals are coming up so people that make your favorite stories in fanfiction had to postpone. Like me, you should understand that we are going to be busy.)**


	10. Sickness, encounter, Cole escape plan

Cole suddenly woke up and sat up with a stomach ache, in process, impact his head on the wood above him another bed belong to Jay. He wince; one hand rubbing his head and other contact with his stomach. While rubbing, he look around his surroundings, empty. He gaze throught the window and the day already gone to another side of the horizon. A sudden headache out of nowhere; he wince again and try to wonder why. He slide his palm to his forehead and feel his body temperature if could be sickness or a minor one.

_'Not good. Not today, I'm not feeling well and I can't rescue my brothers with this condition.'_ He thought. He lightly shook his head because of his sickness and think about his closest brothers are missing, and this condition gather anger inside his emotional spirit.

Taking things slowly, Cole turn and place his feet touching the wooden floor; he just notice he is able to move his leg. Cole slide off the bed and stand his own two feet. Still disoriented, he place his hand on the wall for support and walk to the door and exit out the room.

Cole felt sticky on his back, sleeves, and his back of his head. Could be the liquid from the rubble, so as he make a quick pit stop to the bathroom. He close his door behind him and remove his ninja garb and place them in the sink and wash and scrub them with soap. As he finish scrubbing his ninja garb, he squeeze his clothes for the water to the drain and hang them and turn on the shower head and step in.

He finish his shower and take his ninja garb. Still soaked but better than nothing for use to save his team. He wear his ninja garb, felt damp and heavy, he left the bathroom and find someone who still aboard the bounty and his first look is the control room. Cole open the control room door; still his hand rest on his achey head and enter the room and see his at least, his remaining families. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei instantly turn to the door who enter and the adult and a elder face became pleasing to see the last ninja on board and awake.

"Cole, you are awake. How are you feeling?" Sensei asks. Cole went in front of Sensei and Nya on his side. Sensei notice how Cole is off the chart; Cole respond to his master "No Sensei, I'm not feeling well."

Nya worried of his condition and take few steps forward and place her hand on Cole shoulder "Cole, why are you up then? And look at your clothes, they're wet, are you trying to make yourself worse?"

Lloyd speak while he went near Nya side "Cole, you should get some rest until you feel better. I agree with her."

Nya turn and give the little green ninja a smile "Like he said."

Cole wasn't sure about this. He had to find his team and reply "I don't know, but I need to find my team. I won't rest until all return back home safely. That's what I care than my condition. Don't worry about it, it's more important to stop the end of Lord Garmadon plan and-"

Lloyd interrupt "Uhh Cole, like how are you going to do this? The memory loss for those ninjas and you can't trigger like an instant. It's not like they have a memory switch or something."

Cole eyes widen when Lloyd said 'memory switch' but he can't predict exactly and he know who has it- Zane, the only one. But he saw them being hit by the mega weapon and the only one saw the evidence. Until his mind been disturb with a tug on his ninja garb with shocking voice.

"Cole...Cole...Cole! Something wrong with Nya and Sensei!" Cole snap out of his trance and heard what Lloyd worried about. He look at the samurai and his master. His face expression became gruesome look.

"Cole, I don't feel so good." Nya said and collapse to her knees. Sensei grasped his bo staff to stand and lean his head on the staff and release a heavily sighed.

"Something wrong, we felt ill all of sudden. Try to find the source and hurry."

Lloyd replied "Why don't I feel anything? I know Cole is sick-" Lloyd gaze at Cole, and take one large step on the left away from him.

Cole went Nya and help her on her feet "Don't worry, I'll find the problem. I need answer why or where all of sudden you guys are weaken. But I don't know where to start. I'll find the answer and-"

Then, the alarm of the bounty went off. Cole head start spinning from the instant ringing echo the room. He held his head and wince but had to subside and try to see what's caused the bounty alarm trigger.

Lloyd replied to the earth ninja with a smirk "There's your answer, Cole." he use his index finger and point above him.

Cole ignore Lloyd humor and glue his eyes to the screen and turn on the monitor and cameras for the intruder. While scan, Cole eyes widen in fear and turn to Sensei and Nya.

"You guys, this is why! Because this is not a ordinary guest!" Nya and Sensei gaze up and saw something unbelievable on the large screen.

"Is that Kai, Jay, and Zane?" Nya gasped. Cole snapped, the explanation of them being weaken and Lord Garmadon wish. He command them for the better sake.

"You guys! You need to get out as far as you can! Nya, get to your exo suit and leave this bounty with Sensei and Lloyd." Nya hesitate, she replied "And you're coming with us,"

Cole shook his head "No Nya, they might stop all of us. One of us- I mean I, I had to stay and deal with my brothers. Lloyd, you go with them."

Sensei enter their conversation "He is right, we need to flee Nya." Nya have no other choice but to agree with the leader. She grab Sensei arm and help him walk while Lloyd followed. All together, near the door, and stare back to the black ninja.

"Cole, be careful on your own. This is the most dangerous plan yet, my student." Sensei said. Cole nodded "Don't worry. I got a plan, go now!" As the sentence done, Nya, Sensei, and Lloyd walk and left the control room.

Kai, Jay, and Zane on the training deck gazing around the ship board and the surroundings. They heard the alarm went off, all ninjas look each others.

"I thought we were ninjas! Supposed to be sneaky, thanks a lot, Kai! You need to slow down for us to catch up to you!" Jay snapped.

"Hey, not my fault. I'll say it again, YOU," Kai use his index finger and point his finger to Jay on his nose. "are the lightning ninja, Doesn't make sense."

Jay interrupt "Your face doesn't make sense!" The ninjas start arguing once more. Zane, face palmed and sighed.

Then they heard a engine running away from where they stood. The ninjas stop and gaze around; Jay gasped and saw a machine levitating near the ship, fleeing. Few people on the machine; Jay gape to see this machine how... Beautiful the machine with weapons.

"Whoa, look at that! That machine is so... BEAUTIFUL! And look there's a girl driving, and she looks... Dreamy..." Of course, Jay don't even remember that he's going out with her. Once the lightning ninja said something, Kai turn who or what is he talking about. Kai notice Jay said 'girl' and he stare at the mechanical machine.

While Kai observe the machine, he saw a girl controlling that machine and something comes out from his mouth that was unexpected "Nya? Wait what-"

Jay turn to Kai and raise one of his brow "Who's Nya, Kai? Her? Do you know her?"

Kai didn't answer; he stood quietly in shock where or how he just out of nowhere the words. Zane stare at the fire ninja and saw his reaction. Hesitantly on Kai reaction, Jay look away and back to exo suit, watching them and start to buzz away.

"Come on Lloyd, we need to go!" Nya snapped while Lloyd climb near Sensei. With the words Lloyd, that bring the attention to the 3 ninjas "That's him! Let's get em." Jay command. No time to think, the ninjas charge where the exo suit levitate and plan to jump to claim their prize.

Out of nowhere, a voice speak violently directly at the ninjas and caused the ninjas hesitate "You had to deal with me first! You're not going to take another step near the exo suit!" Cole yelled, while putting his hood on to cover his face as he walk down the steps and his feet land on the training deck with a thrash sound stood in front of his brothers held his scythe and point to the ninjas to foreshadow them.

Kai, Jay, and Zane on stance on the black ninja for a battle while Cole command "Go Nya, I'll deal with them." Nya nod and there, she left the bounty leaving Cole behind.

Cole slowly walk forward to the ninjas, not going to lose his curt against his own brothers "Sorry guys, but you are not invited."

Jay respond to the black ninja "Uhh are you," Jay lean to Zane and whisper quietly so no one can hear him "What's his name?"

"Cole, Lord Garmadon explained. It is not complicated to remember." Zane gesture his hand toward Jay.

Kai turn to Jay "Yeah, it's not that complicated, dummy." Kai ignored Jay and charge Cole. Before Cole react, Kai punch on his torso. Cole yelp in pain and flew back few paces and grasp his scythe. He lunge to Kai, but he avoid his assault and Jay coming toward Cole's left. He use his nun chucks ald slam on Cole oh his right side of his torso, sent him flying. Ouch. Cole close his eyes and didn't rose up; immobile and weaken but still in conscious. He heard footsteps closing in near him and felt a grip around both his arm.

"Wow, already we defeat him? That was easy, for a guy with muscle." Jay said, while he knelt down near Cole and grasp his arm and Zane take another arm subdue him.

"Well, should we take to Lord Garmadon or something? And man, he is muscular and we just take him down like piles of stick. Maybe he was weaken a while ago, oh well!" Jay said.

Cole heard their conversation and devastated where they might take him. Sick and defeated, he won't give up. Suddenly, one of the grip on his arm became loose. Cole slowly turn his head and it was Zane grip loosen. He wonder why, but no time to ponder, he grab Zane ninja garb sleeve and slung to Jay with a impact. Both ninjas sent flying and land on the deck. Kai turn to their direction to see them fell together, then he stare back to Cole but disappear from his spot. He look around and saw him near the rail and how they enter to the bounty.

"Sorry guys, I got to go elsewhere. Peace!" Cole said and he jump off the rail and vanished. Kai, Jay, and Zane reached the rail and try to find Cole. They spotted him running across Ninjago City street and make a sharp turn to the alley.

Kai spit "We need to capture him! Okay, let's split up and trap him and-" Jay interrupt "Hey, hey, who made you leader?"

Kai snapped back to Jay "Will you shut up and try to focus?! Let's just go- but we had to split up." With no reply to Kai, the ninjas jump and grasped the chains and climb back down to the floor of the biggest city. The ninjas will follow him and hunt him down, will Cole manage to safely escape with his condition?

* * *

**(AN- Yeah this chapter is okay but don't worry, something will be occur on the next chapter.)**

**-Spoiler- Cole flee from the ninjas from being capture but now something cause him ill. He hid somewhere but then unexpected to see someone again.**


	11. Separate, hidden, revealed, Cole choice

**(AN- Hello! This is a chapter we been waiting for!)**

* * *

Once the ninjas land on ground of Ninjago City, Kai already went off, and Jay went off in contrary way where Kai went. Zane target: above the roof and leap to another. He raced nearby car parked on the side of the road and jump on top of the car. In process, the car alarm went off echo the city. So the owner door slam open the door to see the caused the alarm to act. Nothing, the owner mumbled to himself while reach from his pockets and reach out his keys. Click. The car became inact and the owner closed the door, lights off.

Zane dangled on the window rail, contemplate the owner enter back where he live "That was close," Zane look up and climbed upward. Once he place his hand on the rail of the roof, he use both hands to lift all his weight and crawl over and top of the roof and disappear to another roof in twilight.

Cole raced off as fast as he could near the erode stack of dirt near construction site. But not the fast ninja around, not like Jay or Kai. Cole suddenly heard someone yelling at him as he like a criminal escape from the scene "There you are!"

Cole ignore and onward, try not to get caught. Then he stumbled to another ninja and froze "Hi Cole, nice day isn't it?" Jay greeted the earth ninja.

Cole reply to fix his error "First off, were at night. And second, you think I'm enjoying being hunted by you?" Jay shrugged his shoulder "Maybe,"

While the ninjas rise, surround the earth ninja, Cole look at the 2 ninjas closing in. Cole turn to Kai, then Jay and gaze around for another escape route. Until somewhere he stand and paused, he got an idea; he saw piles of dirt on his left. His escape plan is to make a diversion just to slow them down an opportunity to flee from his brothers. If his calculations were correct, then he had to do the right timing.

"Ninja-go!" Cole shout and surround by dirt around him. Before the ninjas react, the dirt being lifted and mystify the air around the area. With Cole's idea, form a sandstorm. He spin away from the 2 ninjas while they use their ninja garb sleeve to defend their eyes from the dust. Cole finally reach to the stop sign near pedestrian side walk and make a sharp right turn to the street.

"I can't see!" Said Jay. Kai and Jay stood with their eyes covert this storm. When the dust storm faded, and air return, Kai and Jay stare each others in mischief and look at their surroundings.

"Where is he? Nice trick he did to us." Kai shook his head and rest his palm on his side. Jay nodded; until Jay notice movement behind Kai. He can't verify but he knew the only people are in the streets in the late evening. Jay flick out his index finger and point above Kai right shoulder.

"There!" Jay alert Kai with astonishing look. Kai twist his body 180 degree and saw him making a right turn. Kai replied "Come one Jay." Both raced off and tail the earth ninja from behind.

Cole, while running, held his head felt his world is spinning. During spinjitzu, causing him his headache worsen. But had to onward; Cole slowed down and collapse to his knees to let it all out his wary. He heard voices coming where he stood. Then he notice some dots on the pavement concrete from the sky. Then more land on the concrete and some land on his neck and his hair. He gaze up and the moon is not present just dark clouds hovering Ninjago City.

_'Not a good time to rain and deal with them in this condition._' He thought. Cole need to find a way to rehabilitate his brothers, and fast. With Cole condition deplete affect his body using spinjitzu and resist his brothers and chronic will slowed his pace. Cole cannot continue so he had to hide until he regain some strength. He gaze his surroundings and his eyes glued and went up to a abandon 7-story building that been erode years ago. He smiled; walk toward the wall and rest his palm on a wall. Both hands stretch out and grab the window rail. The window been shattered into pieces, so the window remaining glass stick out like thorns and Cole felt a pierce cut through his skin.

"Ouch!" Cole said sharply while he rapidly shake his hand. He stare his hand; had to withstand it and continue climb through buildings. Finally reach to 5 story window, he lift his weight and slowly crawled through the window. He heard voices, had to hurry before Kai, Jay, and Zane gets here. He place his feet gently on the dusty wooden floor, try not to hurry if the floor under him been weaken over the years or he'll fall back to first floor. Once it's clear, he knelt down and peek his head through the window and saw Kai and Jay far and heard their conversation loud and clear.

"Where did he went?" Kai said. Jay, taking a guess "I think he went that way!" "I hope your right," said Kai. They raced off, taking another route while Jay brag "I'm never wrong!"

On his knees while the 2 ninjas left, Cole finally relief and rest his head on the window rail. He could get some rest for a while from the battle and retreat from his brothers. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt someone or something behind him stretched his arm across Cole chest and arms pinned down on his side and other free hand gag his mouth from yelp or scream any further. Cole struggled as he felt being lifted a little from from the floor and squirm to resist being captive. He won't give up but very weak to fight back the grip that someone trapped him. A voice whisper to Cole ears so no one can hear their conversation.

"Calm down, you are safe."A stranger said, a familiar voice. Cole still try resist but the grip constrict tighter than before "Please calm down, it is me."

Cole gaze down the arm across his chest, he notice the person wearing white sleeve. With that voice sound familiar and appeasing voice toward him. Cole eyes widen and tried to gasped but his mouth been gag, his body calm down and no more resist the grip. The stranger remove the hand that gag his mouth and Cole finally speak.

"Zane?!" "Yes," Zane said, while he gently place Cole down. He knew Cole was weaken and sick in the beginning of the bounty ambush. Cole turn and stare at Zane in the eye just in shock, is he really himself or is he tried to lure him?

"Zane, are you- I saw you got hit by Lord Garmadon wish and-" Zane interrupt the earth ninja question "You should know about me, Cole."

"Zane, how or what exactly happen there?" Zane nod "I'll explain, Cole. You have 3 minutes and 45 second before Kai and Jay pass by this building again. I'll curtail this story,"

Zane continued "When the time we been ambush by the snakes underneath our feet and we fight against the snakes as we could, I notice I was separate from you and Jay. Then I spotted Lord Garmadon on the roof and he aimed his mega towards you and Jay. If you fell with Jay, then I would be left alone, but I had to risk it. Once I been hit, I felt being furtive away where I fell. I have a memory switch and I postpone in one hour, you should knew I can do that. Then, I woke up but I still remember because the switch automatically turned on while I was out. Jay, I never expected to see him with me. I thought he would be with you, what happen Cole?"

Cole replied to the nindroid, seems he believe him already once he told the exact night of the risk he did "Lord Garmadon use his mega weapon again and got Jay and now I'm alone, but not anymore since you're here." Cole smiled.

"He use his mega weapon again? He really want to finish his job. I see, then I met Kai. He is safe and sound but Kai and Jay do not get along very well for past hours. I play along with Kai and Jay and the snakes so I won't get caught. It wasn't easy to lie in front of my brothers, but I manage to deal with it. That is how I manage to keep my memory, Cole. I am still affected by Lord Garmadon wish, which I cannot return back home yet. But brother, you are sick I sense on the bounty once you exit out the control room. I release the grip on your arm, on purpose. It is pouring outside, if you sustain like this, it will get worse with the rain." Zane explained.

Cole replied "Yeah, if I stay here long enough, I'll get caught. You know our team, they won't give up until our mission complete. I can't rest yet until we get our brothers back before we start destroying each others."

Zane raise a brow "But how are you going to restore their memory? I don't know if they have spare time to listen to you."

Cole slam his fist to his palm suddenly got an idea and reply to the ice ninja "Zane, there is a way to save them and you being free once and for all."

Zane step closely to Cole, he notice a cut bleeding from his fingers. He rip a cloth from his ninja garb and lightly grab Cole wrist and wrapped around his fingers while he question his leader "What is it?"

Cole wince, but he smiled for his support and reply to the ice ninja "I had to do it, we have to steal Lord Garmadon mega weapon and I'll use it to use on you guys. Zane, how many...AHH-CHO! Excuse me... How many shurikens do you have left in your possession?"

"5 left, are you sure Cole? This is a tricky one using the mega weapon." Zane said to his leader "Then, how are you-"

Out of nowhere, a voice yelled outside through the window and in instant, Cole turn to the window and frown "Look! There he is! He was just right under our noses!" Said Jay.

Cole shook his head "Not now! Okay, Zane, just play along with them while I escape. I got a plan," Zane nod "Okay Cole, you had to explain before they found me with you."

Cole nod and grab Zane shoulder and put him close to him and whisper "Zane, do this or do nothing. Good, we have a nominal chance for a perfect opportunity. Okay, listen closely, so here's the plan..."

* * *

**(AN- The guest "Solidground" correct for the 3 ninjas haven't been affected correctly. You solve the puzzle! The guest "iggy101" is correct for Zane remembers everything because remember, he have a memory switch. Thank you for the review you guys! Stay tuned!)**


	12. This way, Now Zane!, believe me

**(AN- Today, I release 2 chapters! Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Got this Zane? You do your things while I do mines separately." Cole whispered to the nindroid to the ear.

Zane glance at the window and nod "Yes, I concede for Lord Garmadon arrival is closer on the left road and his mega weapon. He would walk right in to our trap, good plan Cole. I hope you are right to save them and me."

Cole nodded and walk near the window, then glance back at Zane and put on his hood over his face "Zane, you had to play along just a little more. So they won't discovered what you were scamming." Zane nodded, he glance above his head and leaped above the roof of the hole. That's how Zane enter the abandon room and encounter Cole, but in a good way to tell everything and report what happen to himself and the status of Kai and Jay.

Kai and Jay, still on the concrete road and yelled "Hey, get out of there and get outside! Or we'll come at you." Jay spat. The door is shut and built on flat woods prevent to continue any further. Kai being impatient and for Jay command Cole to exit, he knew he won't listen to him because they are after him and follow him all through Ninjago City.

Before the ninja react, a voice yelled out and caused the ninja look where the direction coming from "Ninja-go!" Cole scream, while he leap through the window covered by the living tornado. Kai and Jay watch him above them and saw him landed on the floor, 50 feet away where the ninjas stood. Cole slowly stop and run away.

"Stop him!" Kai snapped, the ninjas chase down the black ninja.

While they tailed Cole through another street, Zane came out of the shadow above and land down near Kai and Jay and ran with them together "Where have you been Zane?" Jay said.

Zane reply to the lightning ninja "I been looking for you, then I spotted you chasing Cole so I come to help." Jay nod, he let it pass for Zane excuse and focus on Cole.

Cole ran continuously from his brothers on the midnight street of Ninjago. For Kai, the fast one, follow him and left Jay and Zane back there over on their knees breathing heavily and Kai took the lead. Cole stumbled to an alley and take that route, unfortunately, Kai is really close to his back. Kai grab his hood and remove ruthlessly and Cole identity has blown. He toss the hood on the ground and quickly grasp a chunk of Cole hair from behind caused him to avert from running and Cole wince because the headache still in effect. His plan might fall if the ninjas slowed him down.

"Not so fast, Cole!" Kai snapped while he use his other free hand and grab his neck. Cole reply "I can see... Ouch! That you didn't take my word, Kai."

"Kai, trust me about Lord Garmadon. And let me deal with him. And soon, you will know all the truth." Cole said appease to Kai.

"No," Kai said. Cole sighed "Fine, sorry about this." Kai was lost for a moment but before he react, Cole grab Kai arms by lift his arms above his head and flip Kai and land his back on the concrete.

As Cole about to flee, Kai grab his tabi boot with both hands and Cole gaze down to see Kai grasp his boots "Your not going anywhere!"

Cole sigh, upset of his reckless action "I can't let you interfere this," With that, Cole reach his weapon from his back and use the weapon butt and strike on Kai spine neck. Kai scream and release the grip on his shoe and rub his back neck. Cole fled and take a left turn while Kai cursed.

Jay and Zane catch up to Kai and saw him on the floor. They came and help him on his feet "This guy gonna pay!" Kai snapped, while he dust his ninja garb.

Zane rest his hand on Kai shoulder "I'll get some snakes to support us, I'll be back." With that words, Kai and Jay unjustified his comment, Zane already climb on the wall and held the ladder to reach the roof top. Once he reach to the roof rail and grasp the rail, he rest his leg first on the rail then use his elbow to touch the floor and lift his weight over the rail and finally on his feet. He scurried away in to the darkness and went to Cole direction what he been told.

Cole kept running from Kai so he wouldn't caught and try not to show his face from his team. He slowly stop and breathing heavily, close his eyes and held his head to alleviate the endless rhythm beat. Suddenly, he heard someone in front of him, hissing. He glanced the direction, eyes widen to see those darn snakes. There are five snakes, Cole was on stance and then use his fists and feet to fight off snakes.

"Ninja-go!" Cole snapped and transform into a tornado and charge to the snakes. The snakes tried to fight off but cannot withstand against Cole strength. Something cold going across his chest. Cole step few paces back and held his chest and look down, only cut his clothing and he sighed relieved and focus on the remaining snakes. He use jump and kick the snake and land safely on the ground.

He smirk to himself while dust his clothing and murmur "I wonder where did they come from. Wait, Zane did say Lord Garmadon will come- oh yeah, so I'm not alone exclude my brothers."

Until, Cole suddenly heard something above him and instantly gaze up "Rattle copters!" Cole stare and observe, notice there are at least 5 rattle copters and then a Dark Lord on one of the rattle copters. He notice he's surrounded and again, his brothers arrive from the street and yelled to the black ninja. His hands curled to a fist while they're closing his space.

Kai snapped "Now we got you- Huh? Why are you here?" Lord Garmadon command the pilot and the ninjas "Get down there! And you, don't hesitate and don't even let him escape!"

The ninjas nodded and now went behind Cole and Lord Garmadon laughed and sounded foul while Cole watch them trapping him like a pat rat. He stood, petrified and felt chills going to his spine when Lord Garmadon take few steps off the rattle copters and on the concrete with his mega weapon.

"Now this is the end for you, the remaining ninja." He spat "Now, lets finish this!"

Cole create a faint smile on his face while he hear Lord Garmadon chant words on his mega weapon "Mega weapon, I wish-"

Cole interrupt Lord Garmadon "Now, Zane!" Before anyone react, or even the rattle copters, the shurikens came out of nowhere and it happened! 4 shurikens made contact and impact on the mega weapon and flew off of Lord Garmadon clutch and land on the floor.

"I knew Zane is a traitor!" Jay yelled in anger lifting his fist at Zane while Kai watch him with anger. But he ponder what Lord Garmadon doing witht that golden staff?

The mega weapon, on the floor and Cole, he ran to the mega weapon and swipe it on the floor and ran the heck out of here. He take the alley route where Zane went down the roof and wait for his arrival. Both disappear in the alley while Lord Garmadon cursed.

"Darn these ninjas! They have my mega weapon! Kai and Jay, get your mind off and after them!" With that command, Kai and Jay chase down where they fled and disappear into the dark spread around the alley.

Lord Garmadon wave at the rattle copter "Come here and pick me up to find my mega weapon!" Once the rattle copter park near him, he jump on and held the metal bar. The rattle copter start pump the machine and slowly levitate above the ground and went above while rain pours the windshield, hard to make out in the dark to find a ninja in black with a shiny weapon on his hand.

"I'm not letting you escape this time! My plans, it's almost perfect and I'm not letting one ninja- two ninjas ruin this one! Not this again!" Lord Garmadon spat.

* * *

As Cole and Zane run through Ninjago street and tries to let the other ninjas follow them. But Cole condition, worsen during the rain and Zane sense it also. Cole use his sleeve to wipe his nose running and sniffled and Zane inform his leader about the plan and his condition.

"Cole, I think we should stop here," With the words, the ice and earth Ninja stop and Zane rushed to Cole and rest his hand on his shoulder with concern face.

"You are getting ill, worse than a fever." Zane inform his leader. Cole respond "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Zane shook his head, denied his leader will.

Cole reply and ignore Zane benign "Are they... Following us?" Cole said, breathing heavily. Zane worried of his condition, but he is right to use his mega weapon or else the snakes will not rest to find the mega weapon.

Zane glib and reply "Yes," "Okay, once they reunite... Urggg... Okay, I'll slow them down by having a little chat. I know what to say to make them listen to me. And Zane, you... get near them also."

Zane still skeptical on Cole but obeyed "They are almost here, Cole." Cole lightly nod "Get ready, we don't know what-"

Someone interrupt his conversation calling the ice ninja name "Zane! There you are, we have some words with you." Kai snapped.

The fire and lightning ninja rose their enemies and paused. Zane glance back to his leader, look deplete but still have willpower. Cole felt his gaze and he stare back and nod. Both ninja stare each other and Cole finally speak.

"Kai, if you want information, first make a consensus with me before we start killing each other. Let me tell you, did Lord Garmadon explain how this weapon," Cole replied while lift the mega weapon up to the air halfway and wriggle it "Did ever he tell you about this 'mega weapon'? This weapon has a power to grant wishes, but I don't know how this goes but he knew about this power."

Kai somehow designate Cole reasoning. He hadn't tell any information about this weapon but then when Cole said 'wish', that just gape him. Why he didn't know about the staff he use and carry with him 24/7 and never explain how it used or what really use of purpose? Was he broken? No, there is another reason and Cole explain it all.

Cole resume "If why Lord Garmadon use the mega weapon to regain your memory? Since he explain I was the cause to destroy your dignity, you told me."

Kai ponder, eyes widen because all of this, was true. He was speechless for a minute of Cole conceive every point about Lord Garmadon, then he finally speak up using 3 words summoning through his mouth.

"I believe you,"

Cole eyes widen how Kai finally give in so he convince the fire ninja to follow "All right, just stand still and-"

Jay interrupt "Oh no! I'm not going to make an agreement with you!" Cole suddenly get an idea. Of course, he still remember how he lost in his mind for one thing he was desperate back in the past.

"Well umm Jay, if you agree with me, I can help you find a girlfriend. Or I can use this to grant you one." Cole chuckled in silent so Jay won't think it's a trick.

Jay face look pleased "Really?! If you do, then sign me in!" Cole knew how Jay first heard Nya name when she been kidnapped by Lord Garmadon and the skeletons and how he already fell in love in instant. Since now the ninjas finally listen to him, now in together, he can now use the mega weapon.

Cole nod to the ice ninja and he respond back with a nod. He slowly walk toward the 2 ninjas "Okay, all of you be together and... Uhhhmm... I'll use it,"

Zane rest his hand on Cole arm, held on the mega weapon "Cole, are you sure you are going to use it? Will that weaken you even worse?" Cole studded, he replied "Well, then who would use this? Of course, 100% chance not Lord Garmadon. You can't use it because you need to be affected by the mega weapon."

Zane stare at the leader eyes but approved his tentative. Zane went to Kai and Jay, the 3 ninjas nod and at least 3 feet away from being together. But Kai felt uncomfortable with Zane betrayal, but he believe Cole so he had to play along. All the ninjas glanced the black ninja and all nod in agreement.

Cole stood in their view and stare at the mega weapon to see his another him staring back at him and gulp 'I hope this doesn't hurt...' He reply "Are you ready?" All the ninjas nodded.

"Okay," Cole gaze back at the mega weapon and held with 2 hands "Mega weapon, make the previous wish few days ago in reverse. Restore my brothers memory back and make everything that was lost, restored. Turn them back to themselves!"

Then the mega weapon suddenly react on Cole demand and the mega weapon brighten the area in the dark, stormy rain. The mega weapon golden energy form around Cole and the energy went to the mega weapon as it draining his strength. The ninjas covered their eyes from the light but Zane peek to see Cole. Cole screamed in pain and tried to grasp the mega weapon and about Zane to rushed over Cole, he snapped immediately.

"Stay where you are Zane, I'm okay! Just-" Cole view of his world covered in darkness and the sound around him has faded and felt himself on a cold, hard floor and fell into darkness.

* * *

As for Lord Garmadon, he still on a pursuit on the ninjas but in the dark and hard to make out to find what he wanted.

"Cursed the leader! Keep searching!" He snapped. The snake pilot replied "But Lord Garmadon, thisss would take forever to find the ninja."

"Then search everywhere!" He snapped. Then the snake yelled "Lord Garmadon, look over there!"

Lord Garmadon heard and turn where the snakes said. His eyes widen to see a bright light 1 mile away where they are and he could recognize the light anywhere. He chuckled to himself because the ninjas cannot hide from him. But he notice the mega weapon is used on something and that hit him.

"Get over there, NOW! And drop me off there." Lord Garmadon hissed and pinpoint the alley. The snake pilot nod "Yesss, Lord Garmadon."

Once the snake been comply by Lord Garmadon, the snakes hovering toward the bright area where the light dim and darkness taken over. For that, Cole and Zane didn't plan ahead for Lord Garmadon arrival while the leader use the mega weapon. What will happen? Or a goner for good.

* * *

**(AN- Cliff hanger~ What happen? Did Cole successfully grant his wish? Stay tuned!)**


	13. Recover, claimed, escape, left behind

Cole on the ground, unconscious, until then the drop of cold rain contact his face revived him. He wince and snap his eyes wide, see the dark skies covert above him and remember he use the mega weapon on his brothers. He tried to lift his head but suddenly felt heavy so he return his head back to the solid ground and rush sound of rain around and on him.

As for Kai, Jay, and Zane, Kai and Jay knelt to still their head throbbing like someone hit them with a frying pan. Zane feel 100% normal and suddenly felt... Different than usual. He look back to Kai and Jay, look they got a headache. Zane place his hand on the panel, and open his panel to see his memory switch. It seems it haven't changed but he still remember. Was something wrong with him or it did have an effect but how can he know the difference?

Zane then heard a moan, he twist his body to Cole where he lay on the ground awaken but somehow not on his feet. He need endorse him and fortify from enemies because he sensed his ill is worsen staying in the rain too long and the wind make two times worse if he sustain like this. He rushed to Cole calling his name in worry.

He knelt near his leader side, place down his remaining shurikens on his side, and rest his hand on his forehead to check his temperature '_His fever is_ _109, this is far worse than what I have expected.'_ He thought.

He shook Cole lightly by both his shoulder, Cole body react and slowly squinting and then met with Zane crystal blue eyes. Still blurry and head throbbing, Cole close his eyes while Zane rest his left hand on Cole cheek "Brother, hang on a little more, let me-"

Without a warning, Zane felt someone punch him on his cheek. With that a strength impact on the nindriod, he flew to the building and his back impact on the brick wall and Zane slid off the wall and fell to his knees and land on the ground, immobile. Zane still see everything but he cannot move. He gaze up to see who smack him to his face and sent him flying toward the wall. He spotted the person, in shock, it was Lord Garmadon with foul look.

Lord Garmadon was the one use his fist met up with Zane face and he chuckled to see him crashed into the wall "That was for playing tricks on me!"

Lord Garmadon stare back to Kai and Jay and reply "Kai, what did the black ninja aspire?"

Kai and Jay, look in the eye to eye, and both lightly nod and both stare back to Lord Garmadon "What wish?"

Lord Garmadon chuckled "So Cole plans failed," he sneer and glance back to the earth ninja, still on the floor, eyes widen. Cole woke up when Zane been hit by Lord Garmadon and see right in front of him with his ugly face met with Cole face. Lord Garmadon knelt to claim his mega weapon and rose up and saw Cole so he stretch his arm and grab by Cole collar and held him high. Cole, grazed to protest, nothing to resist his clutch but to watch.

"Your plans failed boy! Now, it's my turn to make my wish!" Lord Garmadon use one of his 4 hands and punch on Cole face. He flinch but cannot try to counterattack; since weaken and ill and a blow on his face taken from Lord Garmadon, causing him to fall unconscious on his hands.

Lord Garmadon continued "I hate when you ruined my plans. Now let's-" He felt a tap on his shoulder. Lord Garmadon cocked his head where someone try to get his attention.

He hissed "What do you want?! Don't you see I'm-" Before he react to see someone, it happen so fast for Lord Garmadon.

"Surprise!" Said Kai while he smash his fist made contact on Lord Garmadon cheek. In process, release Cole and Lord Garmadon flew and flies on the concrete road 3 times like a rock skip on water.

Kai dust his hands "You think I'll let you do that to Cole? No one, I mean NO ONE mess with my family! And I regret to call you 'dad' and inflict Cole badly, but you will regret what will I do to you for hurting my family!" He hissed and cracked both his knuckles.

Jay reach to Kai and stand on his side and reply "Kai and I have a strong bond but we end up fighting like kids because of you. You went too far Lord Garmadon and yet, how do you feel like if Lloyd forget about you? HUH?!"

The 2 ninjas nod and then glance back to their brothers. Kai knelt near Cole and Jay ran to Zane and help him on his feet. It seems Zane head impact on the wall, causing him to malfunction. Zane show a smug face toward Jay.

"You play along too, right?" Zane mused. Jay smiled and reply "I learned from the best," Jay playfully punch Zane on his chest. But for Zane as a nindroid made of metal, Jay flew his right hand and rapidly shake his hand "Owww..." He murmur.

Jay worried of Zane situation, all he could do is to contemplate speak so he imply "Don't worry Zane, once we get back to the bounty, I'll fix you up buddy. Don't worry!"

Zane tell Kai and Jay "We need to get Cole out of the rain, or his illness will increase." Kai eyes widen while grab Cole right arm and wrapped around behind his neck "Cole's sick that bad?" "Yes,"

Lord Garmadon on his back and stare with disbelief; the ninjas gaze back to Lord Garmadon to see him. That guy won't hesitate and quit any moment. Before the ninjas react, he snapped and point his mega weapon directly at the ninjas.

"Don't let them escape!" The ninjas react to see he's not alone in the dark. Then they heard hissing around them and something a sound like a helicopter above them. There are 4 rattle copters beam the light to the ninjas and the snakes from the ground but only 4 snakes. So the ninjas have no time to fight the 4 snakes but for the rattle copters, just 2 ninjas are out and cannot give a helping hand on this one.

The ninjas roll-call together and Kai whisper to Jay "What happen to Zane?" Jay studded for Zane condition "I don't know, maybe malfunction?"

Kai continued while the snakes closing in "We need to protect Zane and Cole, I can't fight like this while I support Cole." Jay, who look like about to waive "Oh man! We need help! We don't know where Nya or sensei went! Oh, I wish Nya is here!"

Sometimes, what you hope for, your answer is closer than you think. Out of nowhere, the anchor, impact on the concrete floor near the ninjas cause them to shake like an earthquake. The ninjas became off-balance but soon regain their steps and in shock that junk land near the ninjas. That wake up Cole, he let out a soft moan and Kai heard and felt him move and his left hand rest on his left side tight and close to him. The snakes and Lord Garmadon gasped and instantly gaze up to see the bounty. What they saw is not only the bounty, the Ultra dragon being tamed with a green ninja fighting off the rattle copters to make an open space for the bounty. The ninjas cheered for Lloyd and Jay screamed to the bounty pilot.

"Hi Nya! You actually came on time!" Nya use the speaker "Don't you learn that we have someone watch our skies? Why would you forget someone is part of our family, silly." Nya said and then Zane falcon land on the street light and chirped.

Jay face palmed and use witty reply "Well we have the bounty," It is true, the bounty is in charge in the skies with the ninjas. Nya yelled "Come on, get on the anchor!"

No time to thank her, the ninjas hurried to the anchor legs and held on. Jay endorse Zane and hold one of the legs with Zane while Kai endorse Cole held the other leg. The anchor start moving and then being lifted by the bounty when it start moving away from the scene. Lloyd still defend the bounty and until it is clear, he flew off with the bounty away while Lord Garmadon rose up and snapped at the rattle copters.

"Get them! You," He point one of the rattle copters "Pick me up and follow them!" The rattle copter slowly fell near Lord Garmadon and toss a rope. He grab the rope and start climbing while the rattle copter rose up to the dark sky and start chasing the bounty.

Finally, the ninjas can relaxed. Lloyd, on the Ultra dragon gone close the ninjas on the anchor "Hey guys, how's your day?" Lloyd teased.

Jay respond to the little green ninja while he take out one his fingers look like counting the list he had done "Hmmm let's see here... We have an argument, then I fight Kai for something stupid, then Cole is sick for a reason, and Zane can't move... OF COURSE NOT! WE DON'T HAVE A GOOD DAY, LLOYD!"

When Jay spat once he finish his sentence, that wake Cole and he woke up wince to feel his body heavy and weaken. He suddenly felt someone hold him on his right side. He look to the person and eyes wide open to see who saved him from Lord Garmadon.

"K-Kai...?" Kai smiled to his leader "Hey sleeping beauty," Cole show a weak smile and drop his head in pain "...Kai, hrff... Is that really you?"

Jay interrupt "Yeah Cole, your wish successfully work. We know your not feeling well... Well, really not feeling well I say. We're going far from Ninjago City for you guys to be fixed up."

And Zane reply next "Yes Cole, I check your temperature, the illness will chronic if we stay in the rain. My theory, you need to be in sanctuary. Can you climb on the chains, Cole?"

Cole shook his head "If... I can... sustain this headache, Zane... It's unbearable,"

Zane nodded "Then we will wait until-" Then, a missile hit the bounty and shake the ninjas. The ninjas scream and grasped the anchor and immobile ninjas from falling. When the bounty shake, the anchor shake with it. When the bounty start to summon smoke, Jay snapped in panic.

"What the heck is that!?" The ninjas look around and Zane reply "My theory the hit is from... them," Zane pinpoint the rattle copters closing in.

Nya use the speaker "The engine been hit! Hang on you guys! We've been engaged with the rattle copters!" Kai indignant and yelled "They'll never learn how to quit! Wait, is that Lord Garmadon?! No! No not him!"

In the rattle copter, Lord Garmadon still on the rope and smirk "Trying to escape? I won't allow it," Lord Garmadon reach his mega weapon and point to the ground "Mega weapon, I wish there are rocks appeared to avert the anchor from going anywhere!"

The mega weapon, start to glowed and he scream in pain for the use of his strength. Out of nowhere, 2 large rocks that curved like a C appeared on the concrete road of Ninjago City. The bounty went flying above the 2 large rocks with a open space in the middle and for the anchor, heading towards it and Nya didn't know about it. Lloyd yelled to the ninjas with a gruesome look and voice.

"Look out guys!" The ninjas react on Lloyd voice and then **SMASH!** With that impact, Kai almost lose grip on Cole but pull him back up tighten his grip.

"I promise I won't let you go," Kai mumbled to himself for Cole not to hear. Jay panic "What is that!? Why are we not moving anywhere?!"

The anchor stuck between the 2 curve rocks in the middle. The bounty tries to hover away but it avert them to continue any further. Zane immediately scan the surroundings and calculate the rattle copter arrival. He sigh and warn his brothers.

"My prospects the rattle copter will arrive and the bounty change course to remove the anchor turn around, we will be too late." The ninjas gasped "What?"

Lloyd reply one of his dragon head "Rocky, can you smash them?" Rocky let out a soft whine and that, Lloyd command Rocky "Go boy!" Rocky went to work, and start smashing with his head against the rock. The left rock start to crack and erode from Rocky impact. Unfortunately, it's not easy to smash this on time while the rattle copter closing in. Rocky received bruise on his forehead from smashing the rocks

Cole suddenly got an idea but their brothers won't like it "I can smash the rocks," He said while he shake Kai off "Rocky, stop. Let me do the rest. Lloyd, tell Nya to stop moving forward and go down until the anchor touch the concrete and once the rocks shattered into pieces, fly off!" Lloyd nod and the Ultra dragon flap the wings and went above the bounty.

Kai hold his arm to prevent him "What are you doing?" "Smashing the rocks to free the anchor," He shake off Kai grip and notice the anchor going down and touch the floor making screech sound on the road. It's not easy to turn a big ship and right behind them is their enemies closing so they had to listen Cole plan. Kai, still tries to know what's he up to "No Cole,"

Cole reassure the fire Ninja "I'm tough, y'know, I can smash it." When Cole wait for the ninjas to protest his reasons, they let him and Cole jump down to the concrete floor between the rocks. While his brothers watch, Cole look at his two fists and lightly blow some air from his mouth. He growl and scream while he stretch both arms out and impact the 2 rocks from left and right side and smash them repeatedly.

The rattle copters closing in; Jay yelled to his leader "Hurry Cole! They're coming!" "I'm... Doing my... Best!" Cole continue impact his fist on the rocks. Then, the 2 rocks start to fell apart and then the rocks crumbled where Cole stood. The ninjas react when felt the anchor move.

Kai jump off the anchor and ran towards Cole what endanger him above"Hang on!" "What-" Kai grab Cole arm and on time escape the 2 rocks crumbled.

Cole reply with a pleasing tone toward the fire Ninja "Thanks, I didn't knew I finished my job." Kai nodded with a smile. Their conversation been interrupt when Jay snapped "What are you waiting for!? Get your butt on the anchor because we're leaving before the rattle copters nearby. And yet, here they come!"

Kai and Cole glanced at the rattle copters, very close and glance back to the anchor. Kai and Cole start running towards the anchor, being lifted from the ground 6 feet. Then 7 feet. Kai and Cole, ran as fast as they can and Kai was ahead and with all his agility, he jump and tries to stretch his arms to grab the anchor leg. Then 9 feet. He made it on time, he glance back at Cole, he tries to jump but too far now. So Kai yelled at Cole to hold his legs instead.

"Hold on to me, Cole!" He nod while he still running and then he jump and grasp Kai legs and hug them tightly.

The rattle copters shoot the missle again on the bounty and then shake again along with the chains. All scream in panic and Jay use his belt and tie on the chains around Zane and he ran towards Kai and grab both his wrist. Cole felt him slipping on Kai, the rain-soaked the ninja garbs. Kai felt slipping to his ankle, he look back to Cole and he show his eyes with begging about to lose his grip.

"Kai... I can't hold on longer..." "Don't let go!" Kai snapped to his leader. Another missile from the rattle copter take place and target on the bounty. Nya use the scanner and detect another missile so she wait for perfect timing. Once they release the missile, Nya move to the left but the chain of the anchor lean-to the left and the ninjas are screaming to hold on. Unfortunately, Cole is on his last fingertips and he lose contact on Kai clothing.

"Cole!" Kai yelled. He heard Cole screamed in dismay and watch him fall. Fortunately, he land on the trees but the rattle copters spotted him fall. "No..."

The rattle copters slowed down and stop chasing the bounty when they heard Lord Garmadon said something but the ninjas couldn't designate. But Kai knew he command to stop because of Cole. Or does he even know what ninja fell?

Kai said something to the lightning ninja "Jay, stay here and fix up Zane and fix the engine. I'll stay behind,"

Jay shook his head "What are you doing, Kai?! Nuh uhh buddy, there have that and all we have... This!" Jay point at his nun chucks and Zane.

Kai stare at the lightning ninja with adamant glance "It's Cole, and I won't let this happen if Lord Garmadon is around." With that, Kai release his grip from the anchor and fell to Ninjago City underneath his feet.

Jay shook his head "You know you're crazy, Kai!" he went back to Zane while Kai free-fall and his target to land is above the building.

"Cole, I'll find you and take you somewhere safe and sound. I know your ill, you're pushing yourself into a limit for us. And now, I'm pushing my limit to find you. Lord Garmadon took me away from you and you suffered, but I won't let him take my brother away from me!" Said Kai. Kai will do his best on a solo mission to search for his missing brother. The only weapon is his sword on his back and now, he will never let Lord Garmadon touch his family. Now, a rescue mission for a ill brother somewhere in the largest city in the rainy, dark endless night. He made an alternative to search alone and there's no turning back.

* * *

**(AN- Biggest chapter! Kai is going to search for Cole. What will happen? The story is getting good and stay tuned!)**


	14. Searching for a missing brother

Kai skydiving above Ninjago City for a mission that he cannot forget. **(AN- Get it? The story title?)** Heading towards the city and close to death... well not really because they are the main characters in Ninjago. Kai reach his sword once he was near the building and held for a timing. Once he reach near the building, Kai slam his sword point and inject inside the building, slowing his fall and cutting through the thick wall with all the katana strength. The sound of the sword against the wall sound like a rock scratching against the concrete and glass as a mixture. Kai both hands on the sword and soon slowed down his fall and sighed.

He planted his feet on the wall and push his body and the sword with him. He land on his feet safely on the ground and stood, place his sword back on his back and start running to sustain on his quest for someone he cared.

He search in the rain of Ninjago on the street, alley, hidden building but nothing he discovered. He search again where he last off saw Cole on the trees. And his new acquire: the park. For 40 minutes in the rain, Kai then heard someone talking near the alley and he curt. He went to the building wall and rest his back against the wall and tries to designate what are they saying.

"I think he went that way!" The hypnobrai said. Bytar (the constictai assistant) shot back a reply to the hypnobrai "We need to find the black Ninja that fell off the chainsss, Lord Garmadon command usss to find him and hide him away from here asss possssible so the ninjassss have other plansss to find him in the city. Not like those other ninjasss, they been around with usss and Lord Garmadon sssaid that thisss time he assssure the ninjasss will never see him again."

Kai eyes widen to hear the snakes plan and this irate him so he had to find him first before the snake will. Since Cole is ill and unable to use spinjutzu, will make worse and vulnerable himself for his enemies without his allies. Kai enter the shadows when he saw Bytar and one hypnobrai. He's going to pounce them for further answers. Once he gone close and see their view, he jumped out of the shadow and yelled.

"Ninja-go!" He reach out his sword and slam the hypnobrai and land on floor, unconscoious. Bytar react and start to trotted away from Kai, where he rose from the hypnobrai and stare at the constrictai. The snake feared and so, it flee but Kai won't allowed that to happen. He jump high kick behind the snake and both land on the floor and Kai place his foot on the constrictai back while it squirmed like a worm.

"Are they're more like you out there?" Kai demand, Bytar give up. That was fast, he knew not to mess with Kai. He stop squirming and answer the fire Ninja "Okay, okay! They are 30 of our tribesss here and Lord Garmadon pursssuit on your friend."

Kai ask few more information from the snake "Where are they? Where did you already look exactly? And where is Lord Garmadon?" "They are in a park. We already look in the alley and hidden ssstreet. Lord Garmadon is sssomewhere but I don't know! I'm telling the truth!" Kai give the snake with a hard look and smirk "Thanks," Kai kick the snake away from him and he land on the road.

Bytar on his back and crawled back from Kai and disappear into the alley. Kai glance the snake while it flee and back to the park; the last hope to find Cole or else, he could be somewhere in the city with illness would kill him. Kai went off to the street when someone life is at his bare hands.

* * *

Cole suddenly woke up and stir of someone having a conversation underneath him. He winced in pain and observe his surroundings. He notice he's on the thick tree branch and sat up. He rest his head on the tree to relieved his headache. Breathing heavily but in silent, his eyes narrowed what those voices belong to and saw the snakes. Eyes widen and scoot his body close to him and hug his legs. Loud and clear on their conversation, he heard the whole thing.

"Where do you think _he_ issss?" The venomari shrug his shoulder "I sssseen the ninja fell here, we need to find him and ssssent him over to Lord Garmadon. Ssso Lord Garmadon hid him away from his precious teammates,"

_'Well, I got myself into a mess and the snakes are after me. At least my brothers are safe from here, that's what I care about their safety than anything else in the_ _world._' Cole thought. He place his palm on the tree propel himself and stand his two feet. Felt soak and shaky all over his clothing. He wanted to rest but the snakes are on pursuit on a search to find the missing ninja; which is him. Patiently, he wait for the snakes to leave until it's clear to onward back to the bounty. But Cole didn't knew someone is searching for him risking his life in the middle of the endless rain in Ninjago City.

Once the snakes leave near the tree where he fell from the bounty, Cole embrace the tree and climb back down and touch the pavement concrete. He reach his weapon from his back, unfortunately, his weapon gone missing. Must fallen off when he fell off the anchor. He sighed, and tries to find his weapon, then he froze when he heard someone is coming up behind him. He twist his body and eyes widen because the snakes approaching rear. Luckily, wearing black is a disadvantage for the snakes and he latent in the dark anywhere. Cole make a deviate turn to the center park. What lies ahead he didn't knew was the tribes.

He step on the damp grass, next is the sidewalk, next to the puddle and then stop and stare at the statue that represent the heroes of Ninjago; the ninjas of the statue **(AN- Being creative.).** He breathing heavily and held his head but had to rest for few minutes. So he climb on the statue and sat down near the statue hero legs, at least some covers above him from the rain, he close his eyes and instantly fell asleep. It seems his body shut down exhaustion drastically.

For Kai, not lucky to find Cole yet. He search where the area Cole crash. He ran on the sidewalk and pass the tree where Cole was. Too bad Kai didn't knew he was too late to find the earth Ninja on the tree. The fire Ninja became inpatient, but he's calm because his brother is ill and endanger. Kai then paused on the sidewalk and gaze the park. He remembered what happen few days ago with Lord Garmadon plans. His both hands curled to fists with indignant burning inside within. With no time to blame himself, his only source to find Cole, the park and cursory away the sidewalk and went off to the largest park in Ninjago City.

_'Please Cole, please be here. Don't get capture by the snakes. If they lay a finger on Cole, I swear they will never forget what I'm going to do with them!'_ Kai thought and a search to find his Earth Ninja brother.

* * *

In the bounty away from Ninjago City, the bounty park on the outskirts and for the ninjas, Jay, Zane and Lloyd are in their room fixing up Zane. Nya still driving the bounty and Sensei is meditating hoping Cole and Kai is safe since Jay told everything once they were on board. In the room, Jay is fixing Zane head and his chest. While Jay is repairing Zane, Jay question the green sprout.

"Hey Lloyd, you should take care of your Ultra dragon right now. You know, Rocky." Lloyd nod, was helping Jay passing tools.

"Okay. Oh, and your welcome for saving your butt, again." Lloyd smirk and take few steps back. "Well, thanks. Well you excuse me, I need to take care of my brother." Jay say.

Lloyd nod and went to the door and close while he left. Jay went back to Zane and pick up a small wrench to tight the screw. He notice a crack metal open wound behind his head and so he use the screw driver and rest it and spin in counterclockwise to loosen on 4 sides. He loosen the screw and place down the screw driver and remove the nails. Finished, he gently grab the lid and remove it. His eyes widen to see some wires and some his hard drive that help him movement that what it said in label, he reach out and grab the wires and reattached together. He use some wires to inhibit them and look at the hard drive. He reach and grab the hard drive and observed and notice the piece of shard is missing. He look back inside Zane and saw the piece of shard near the wires. How lucky. He smiled and reach out a lighter and burn the shard and hard drive morph. Once he finished, he blow to cooled and inject the hard drive back to Zane head.

Zane instantly propel his body with his elbows "What happen- I can move," Zane said while he stare one of his hand. "Zane, stand still, I need to screw back the cover."

Zane obeyed, he recognize the voice anywhere and sank his face back to the pillow. Jay went back to work and Zane, he look around and notice it was just Jay in the room.

"Where is Kai and Cole? Was I out?" "Well, you been shut down with your eyes open on the anchor. That's creepy- Anyways, for Kai, _he_ stay behind because Cole... Well, he accidentally slipped and went back to the nightmare street. So Kai search for him while I had to repair you." Jay inform the nindroid.

Jay finally screw back the cover and tap the ice ninja shoulder "Done, you can go now. The hard drive is like your nerve, Zane. Glad you have moi to be there," Jay smiled and tries to use accent for 'moi'. Zane return gratitude with a smile.

Zane propel himself and sat in front of Jay view "We need to find Kai and Cole, Jay. Cole is ill and his fever is 109 degree. I sensed something will go wrong if we don't come on time. We need to get medicine for Cole,"

Jay nod "Okay, then let's go. I'll find some in the deck. We owe Cole big time," Jay said while he stretch his hand to Zane. Zane gladly accept and made contact his hand with Jay and he pulled him up and Zane land his feet on the wooden floor. The ninjas start racing toward the door; Jay open the door and went off and last person is Zane, who close the door behind him.

* * *

Cole, still snoozing under the statue, arms crossed his chest for warmth. The rain became a drizzle in the skies now. Cole somehow woke up from his nap because he heard a deep low voice coming to his left. He slowly open his eyes and whine from his throat and hug his body close in the dark. He saw the snakes and Lord Garmadon closing in and eyes widen in shock because now they are together, but do they know Cole is hidden near the statues?

Lord Garmadon with his mega weapon, still exhausted using it, still on a pursuit on the ninja. He command the remaining snakes "Find the earth Ninja in the park! And we are going to head out in forest of tranquility so the pesky ninjas will not bother going there instead they search this darn large city. Soon, he'll be out of the picture,"

Cole hope he didn't get caught by the snakes. He watch the tribe of snakes went separate by 6 in groups. There are too many snakes to handle and no weapon is just the worse. He shakily hold both his hands in terror '_There are too many, I'm outnumbered. I feel horrible and together with the snakes without my_ _brothers nor my weapon, I can't win this battle... I can't tolerate to escape like this.'_ He thought, defeated.

For Kai, he stop on the left side of the park, 20 feet far from the statue and then he step on something round like cylinder. He gaze down and was Cole scythe. Kai knelt down and grab the scythe and stare at it and in shock "Cole..." Then glance back the park. He can't verify, but his answer is the last part to search, somewhere. He replace Cole scythe for his sword on his back like swapping weapons. He spotted some snakes and went near the tree to take cover.

_'The snakes are here together. Which means Cole is near,_' Kai thought and his plan: take down the group of snakes until remain none left standing. Kai is going to jeopardize all for one ninja, Cole, is part of his family and will not let Lord Garmadon take all away. Kai now went on pursuit on the nearest snake group to eliminate them one group at the time and pounce them in action on the next.

* * *

**(AN- It's almost the last chapter! Will Kai find Cole on time? What will Cole do when the snakes find him? Stay tuned!)**

**Oh and tomorrow, I will release 2 chapters! Like previous chapter.**


	15. What brothers do, Kai versus Garmadon

**(AN- Oh, and thanks for the review! Zane was more use of this story because make me wonder that Zane is a Nindroid and another out of my head a memory switch from "Tick Tock". I combine with Zane ordeal and lots of review were shocking that Zane saves the day. It has Kai and Cole brotherly love and Jay, the witty guy with Kai. I like Kai and Jay combats because seen them argue in the episode?)**

* * *

Kai slowly contemplate the snakes and their position. Kai went his station and then leap out behind the trees with a battle cry "Ninja-go!" Before the snakes react, or even gasped, Kai flung himself on the center to the group and slam some snakes. Kai enjoy fighting the snakes again instead of their _false allies_. Once Kai deal of 6 snakes, he slowly paused using spinjitzu and smiled to the fallen snakes. He brushed his clothes and stare to another group of snakes and sailed off to the next group of tribes.

While Cole, saw Lord Garmadon right infront of the statue 10 feet away where he latent. Lord Garmadon glanced around the park. A frown face imprint on his face became inpatient. Cole eyes glued on Lord Garmadon and he release a soft growl towards Lord Garmadon '_I want you gone Lord Garmadon and away from Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei, and Lloyd. I don't know for Lloyd but he's part of our family and-'_

His mind been erupted by a snake tone piercing through his thought, his body became petrified in fear "Lord Garmadon, we found him! He'ssss right there sitting the ssstatue!" Slither said and pop his head out in Cole view.

Cole stood up in instant and use spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" He transform into a tornado and jump above the snake. He land on the ground shakily and little scramble on his land and paused where Lord Garmadon in front of him with a sneer face written all over his face.

"Ahhh there you are, Earth Ninja! I been looking all over for you," Lord Garmadon said while he slowly walk close to Cole and caused him to walk back few paces to get his personal space. Cole stop because one of the snake behind him and the one found him first. Then the tribes of snake rose up near Slither and Bytar approach with his group but only 1 group of snakes?

Slither notice 24 snakes are missing, so he ask Bytar "Where isss the rest of them?" Bytar shrugged his shoulders.

Cole, in attack stance and wait for them to make their first move. Lord Garmadon now command "Get him!" Cole glared his enemies approaching and spit "Why don't you fight me like a man instead command your comrades, coward!"

That caused Lord Garmadon a mock scowl directly at the Ninja, he ignore the earth Ninja taunt and stood while the snakes rising Cole wield their snake weapons. The snake charge recklessly at Cole swinging their weapons like a baseball bat. One snake about to a blow on Cole but for him, Cole immediately use 2 palms prevent the snake blow. But using palm as defense, cut Cole left palm and he lift the sword from the snake and threw like a dagger to the nearby snake and knocked him unconscious. His left was bleeding and made to a fists for further damage. Slither land a blow on Cole ankle, causing him off balance knelt to his knees and rest his fist on his head to alleviate his headache. He slowly on his feet, felt fuzzy, and scowl.

Then a battle cry out of nowhere came out and sprawl near Cole. The snakes gasped and Lord Garmadon eyes wide to see the ninja in red came on the ninja side and now saturate. A circumstance for Cole elation seeing Kai and finally felt relaxed but not yet.

"Don't worry, I'm here Cole." Kai murmur quietly near Cole. He sounded wearily; shut his eyes respond back to Ninja of Fire "Kai? Your... Here... I'm... Glad..."

Cole mental and physical shut down from exhaustion. Kai saw Cole trembled on his left, he toss his sword aside and grasp his waist in instant. Kai understood Cole situation but this was his last straw. He then saw Cole palm is bleeding and felt anger gathering inside his soul. He reach and grasp Cole right hand and tighten. Lord Garmadon approach the 2 ninjas.

"That's why he hides like a coward, because he's badly ill I see. Give me the Ninja or nobody gets hurt, that means you, Kai! Or you both can come with me,"

Kai hissed, refused his lousy offer "Leave him alone and deal with me instead! DON'T YOU DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON HIM! I heard your plans, and I won't allow you to take my family away! Never! I'll never give him to your filthy hands!** I've had it!**"

"You... Your team took my son! That sounds fair to me," Lord Garmadon sneer and nod to the snakes. 5 snake closing in, Kai stare at the snakes and gritted his teeth. He gently place Cole down and his scythe near him, grasp his sword, and propel himself in battle stance with a scowl.

Kai made the first move "Ninja-go!" transform into a fire tornado, that is the most dangerous yet out of the team. He charge the snake with his katara and land a blow;3 snakes crumble like buildings. The 2 snakes paused, tentative dealing with Fire Ninja and glance both each others, then flee turn to their back to Kai. Kai haven't finished his job yet. He then turn and glanced at Lord Garmadon and growled.

"Your turn, and this time, hand to hand!" Lord Garmadon hissed and drop his mega weapon "Gladly, Kai!" With the sentence done, Kai and Lord Garmadon charge with both fist charge each others.

A battle that is unfinished, has come.

Lord Garmadon dodge Kai blow and use his other arms and grab Kai ninja garb and swirled him around and release his grip and sent him flying. Kai land on damp, muddy grass and instant rose up and charge to Lord Garmadon. Kai while running, he drop his body on the grass. In the rain, make a mud slide for Kai. He slide across and went under Lord Garmadon and in process, Kai kick Lord Garmadon from behind causing him to fell on his face. He scowled, rising up and turn his body to Kai. Fortunately, Kai punch him one of his arm and weaken him. Lord Garmadon winced but that does not slow him down. He use other arms and he use and smash Kai on his head. Kai flew backwards, he slowly rose up and felt something prickle on his head down and to his cheek. He scowled. Lord Garmadon sneer and Kai recklessly charge to him. Kai fooled of charging him; Lord Garmadon stretch his arm and scratch Kai on his right cheek. He held his cheek and remove and gaze it, there was blood line and curled to a fist. Kai then jump high kick toward Lord Garmadon. Unfortunately, Lord Garmadon use his hands and block Kai kick and it push Kai away like reflect. Kai flew back and held his cheek and fell to his knees.

"Give up? I always knew you were weak and useless!" He said. Kai gritted his teeth and high pitch tone yelled echo the Ninjago City, waking up dogs start barking "I'm just warming up! And you're weak! Not me!"

Lord Garmadon flick his eyes away and target at Cole "Sad, your leader has fallen. Too bad Kai, once I finished with you, you won't see him again." Lord Garmadon closing in near Cole. He lift his foot and about to plant his foot on his face.

Kai gritted his teeth and yelled while he rise where he fall and abruptly ran to Lord Garmadon and tackle like a wild boar "Don't you dare lay a finger on Cole. He is a lot stronger than you, LORD GARMADON! I WILL WIN THIS WITH OR WITHOUT ANY WEAPON! I won't let you do anything to him like what you did to me with that **doll!**" Kai rose and scrape the mud off his sleeve and his bloody face, been washed off from the drizzle rain.

"I would like to see you survived this one, Kai!" Lord Garmadon taunt the Fire Ninja. Without a warning, Lord Garmadon charge to Kai and grab his throat firmly and lifted him into the air. Kai struggle for air relentlessly use his fist smacking his arms that clutch his throat. Lord Garmadon use his other arms and grasped Kai's arm and pinned down. Felt faint and eyes blurry, saw Lord Garmadon smirk. He swallowed, he'll lose from this menace with four arms.

"I warn you Kai, you won't survive this one! Time to see your faith lies within!" Kai wriggle his throat for air seek through his air tunnel and regain a little but not enough. Lord Garmadon chuckled to see a struggling ninja in his clutch.

Then suddenly Lord Garmadon release grip on Kai, he fell on his knees and hold his neck in pain and cursed. Kai glance to see Lord Garmadon also fall on his knees and land his face, unconscious. Kai eyes widen why Lord Garmadon pass out when he was about to win. He felt someone's hand rest on his shoulder. Kai flick his eyes to see and gape to see him motivate .

"Kai, don't fight... Lord Garmadon... Alone next time... I'm... Here..." Cole breathing heavily and use his scythe for support and grasp Kai arm pulled him up. The rain finally left and the moon illuminate stretches the skies.

Kai questioned his leader, jerked his head "You use your scythe to take down Lord Garmadon?" "Mhm," he answer was logical to Ninja of Fire. Kai notice Cole have dark underlines under his eyes like he was about to slipped into darkness.

Cole trembles and Kai catches him on time "Whoa, take it easy pal. But thanks for saving me," Cole nod, narrowed his eyes to Kai face and glance down the floor, eyes closed and body became tense. As he release his stiff body as if relaxed on safe hand. Kai responsiveness to the Ninja of Earth "Let's get out of here before-"

The bright light aim at the 2 ninjas above the skies. Kai use his arm to covert the light from the eyes and narrowed to see the bounty. The feminine voice yelled the 2 ninjas name in worry while the anchor parked near the ninjas.

"Kai!" Nya said while she climb back down the anchor and raced forward to her brother. Kai smiled eagerly "Nya!" He want to embrace her a hug but Cole. Nya jump on Kai and embrace him with a squeeze "Oh Kai, where have you been?"

"Oh, I been babysitting Jay and Zane. And I fight Lord Garmdon. Now Cole- Nya, get Cole inside, he need medical attention. And lots of rest," Kai said, cautious to Nya.

Nya notice her brother is bleeding face and his head "You too, idiot. Let's get on board, Jay, Zane, and Sensei prepared some remedy for Cole since Zane explain his condition while you left. Without even telling me your back to normal,"

Once Nya finish off her sentence, she rose to Cole and flung his arm and wrapped around her neck with Kai in the other. Both climb on the anchor and the anchor cranked up and leaving a mark of a hole on concrete road.

Now, Kai and Nya, subdue Cole back to the bounty. The bounty park somewhere for Kai and Nya help Cole back to the bounty. Once they reach to the deck, the ninjas finally saturate for their brother return safely. Zane and Jay raced off near Kai and Nya while they support Cole. Zane immediately place his hand on Cole forehead and check the temperature. He tense his body and inform the Ninjas.

"He is now 112, that is beyond high than normal. I acknowledge we take him in immediately!" Jay nod and take Cole arms from Nya. "Then go! And Kai, lemme fix you up while Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei take care of Cole."

The ninjas hastily went to their room, regardless how a mess Cole was and disappear on the deck. Nya rest a hand on Kai shoulder and guide him to the dining room for medical for her brother. Sensei stood on top of the bounty roof and where he stood is the dining room under him and watch his students and a samurai back to the bounty. Sensei let out a sigh of his brothers harm his students. But what it seems Kai managed to save Cole and return back home. And Cole manage to save his 3 brothers using the mega weapon and all rehabilitate. Sensei propel using his bo staff and jump off the room and went back to his meditating room and murmur to himself.

_'So I heard Cole illness has significant, be strong my fellow ninja. You're not alone to fight this._' He close the door behind him and hope for the ninjas save his brothers.

* * *

**(AN- Last chapter is coming up! Or is it the last chapter? Well I did say few chapters so yeah... Stay tuned! Thanks for the review! I'm so pleased what you think about my stories. Well anyways, what happen next?)**


	16. At least better, Kai promise Cole

**(AN- By the way, I release 2 chapters today and 2 days ago, so if you miss the other chapters so read it. Although, I got this story done!)**

* * *

"Stand still, Kai. I need to replace the old bandage for a new one." Nya comfort her brother. She hold her brother head tilted while her other free hand use bandages wrapped around Kai's tissue. He winced and Nya stop, then continue. Kai grip tighten on the table to stand the pain while Nya hold his head stiff for the bleeding cut made from Lord Garmadon. Once she finished, she cut the cloth and place the roll inside the medical kit and reach out a cotton and a patch for his cut on his cheek. She then held Kai chin while Kai narrowed his eyes at her dabbing the cut lightly.

"Ouch!" Kai tone pierce Nya helping hand "Sorry Kai, I know it hurts, just a little more..." She said, appeasing tone towards her brother. She continue dabbing his cut so the infection won't spread. Nya place the cotton down and tear the seal and gently made contact on Kai cut. She use her thumb and rub the sticker firmly his skin. Nya smiled and take few steps back for Kai get used of it.

"Done! Okay, I'll put away the First Aid kit and go check Cole. I'll be with you soon," Kai nod, smile for her help. Nya turn away and went back to the kitchen and disappear.

It has been couple days since Kai made back home with Cole struck an illness. With his family did their best to healed him with all they have in their bounty. Kai propel himself and walk out the dining room to check on Cole. He open the door; he plant his fist on the wall and sighed and onward to their room and leave the door open from behind.

Kai stroll in the hallway alone to approach his room. Walking up slowly, he saw Sensei and Jay opened the door, enter the hallway and close the door behind. Kai race to Sensei and Jay in immediate, both beam what's coming towards them.

"How is he?" Sensei nod and inform his student with a soft tone "He is fine, his illness has subside. Zane said his temperature is 90,"

Kai sighed and felt relieved, he stretch his arms to Jay and Sensei to make himself pass "I'm going to check on him," Jay devoid Kai, avert him near the door "Don't enter, Kai."

Kai growl to the Lightning Ninja "I want to see him," Jay, still anxious and look at Sensei, he nod. Jay step aside to let Kai pass and whisper quietly "All right then, let Cole rest so be quiet. He needs it,"

Kai nod, understand loud and clear. Sensei and Jay stroll together in the hallway and make a right turn. Kai look at the knob; he rest his hand and swallowed. He twist the knob and push the door open using his elbow. He look around and saw Zane with a bag and Cole rest peacefully on his bed. Zane sense someone behind him and turn to see, it was Kai and he whisper in high pitch voice towards Kai. Judging Zane, he notice Kai look tense.

"Hello Kai, come to check on him?" Kai nod, and respond back to the ice ninja using the same tone what he respond "Yeah, is he okay?"

Zane mused "I thought you ask Sensei minutes ago," "I'm just being sure." Zane nod again "He is going well. Kai, would you take care of him next while I make breakfast?"

Kai nod, wanted to help Cole eliminate his sick. Zane reach to Kai, grab his wrist and gave him a ice gel bag "I'll be back, brother. Place this on Cole forehead to alleviate his fever, sit on a chair if you had to so the bag wouldn't fell off. I precise you take the next look,"

Kai agree the ice ninja take the next responsibility; Zane glance the door and exit out the room leaving Kai. Kai fingered the bag and look at Cole, who is motionless. Kai lean over Cole and gently place the bag over his head. It seems it could help ease down his fever. Since his sickness, Kai grab his blanket from his bed and cover Cole body for heat. He has 2 thick blankets. Kai then grab a beanbag and place near Cole bed, not leaving his side. He sat on the chair and sank his neck on the beanbag and look at the ceiling and shut his eyes the next. He thought of his enemy: Lord Garmadon and his dumb mega weapon leading nowhere because the ninjas are here to save the day. Then he thought about his team, Cole, Jay, and Zane. Of course he did not forget Lloyd part of the team. He been through a lot, a doll, hurting Cole, fight Jay and Zane, his family in agony of him, and seeing Lord Garmadon is after Cole and tries to take him away from his family. That, he won't forget what Lord Garmadon did his dirty jobs. Cole, he love him as a brother. He had to babysit him 24/7 because his reckless act. Cole, how they met by ambush and if Cole is gone, the family would be incomplete and the bond will never exist. Kai let out a sighed and felt somehow something... Cold slam on his face.

He snap open his eyes in alert, back straight the beanbag. Something cold slide off his face and grab it and stare directly of the object. It was ice gel bag and why is it on his face when it was on Cole forehead? Kai then heard a someone called him on his left.

"Hey Kai, daydreaming?" Cole smiled, using conversation tone while Kai slightly turn his face halfway on his left. Kai gape to see him awake and this time he didn't wake him "Cole, you did this?"

Cole smirk, with a witty combat "What do you think? Like you think it magically flies to you, huh?"

Kai questioned the leader while his left face turned away from Cole "Hey, Cole, how did you get sick at the first place anyways?" "I don't know, it just strike me out of nowhere. I'm guessing the building and I been sleeping on sticky liquids."

Cole notice Kai face has a white cloth attach his face, he cocked his head near to get his attention using his elbow to propel to get a good look on the Fire Ninja "Kai, your face, Lord Garmadon did this?" Kai gritted his teeth, but tried to calm down not to use anger against another. He turn to Cole and show his face making his eyes widen in shock. Obviously Cole notice Kai tries to hide his face because Lord Garmadon leave not a bruise, but a scar. But it was nominal one.

"Yeah, we have a battle but I was about to lose. But my knight and shiny armor came to a rescue," He teased, still not one hundred percent feel right of losing from that menace.

Cole sighed quietly, judging why Kai is the only one here "Why are you here? Babysitting me?" Kai nod to his leader "Just keeping an eye on you," "Why? Am I in trouble?" Cole laughed.

"Yeah, totally. Well, I'm here because I'm... Well I don't want to see you like this. I don't want anything bad happen to you," Kai said sadly. Cole understand how precious his team- well brothers are.

He respond to the Fire Ninja "Kai, I'm tough, I keep a promise I don't want my team to be harmed and innocent people get involved also. It's my duty," Cole continued while he use his elbow to propel his body halfway up "But what your saying that I risk everything to protect you guys. Kai, it happens and I'll be fine, you know me. But I must say something to you I didn't say a while ago. Thank you, thank you for saving me. Everything, for what you have done for me. When I'm badly hurt from Lord Garmadon when you were controlled, on the bounty, find me in Ninjago City, just everything." Cole smiled to his fellow pal.

Kai nod with a smile, using conversation greeting tone "Your welcome, Cole, promise me, try not to do drastic things without me." "Of course, we're a team."

Kai rest his hand on Cole chest and pressure back down his bed while he imply "Get some rest, I'll be staying here for a long time until you get better," "What happen if you need to shower? You might stink up the room," Cole teased.

Kai shook his head and lightly punch on Cole shoulder "Oh look who's talking covered in rain smell and dirt," Hey, not my fault I was out that long." The 2 ninjas laughed together. Then the laughter died down and Kai break the silence while he place the ice gel bag back on Cole forehead "Cole, I promise I don't want anything happen to my family. That's all I have. Nya is the most dearest to me and once you guys came to my life, I'm a Ninja and fight along with new faces and now become a family! And I fight along with my brothers until the very end."

Cole smiled, a nice easy voice summon from his mouth "Yes, we fight to the end." Kai respond to the Earth Ninja "I heard Lord Garmadon plan, everything." Cole blinked several times "So you heard he's going to take me away. Oh, and Kai, you were screaming near my ears when I passed out toward Lord Garmadon with your tone so basically I heard what you said."

Kai eyes widen, he lowered his voice level "You did?" Cole nodded with a smile using Kai tone in return "I just said it, and yes. I see how I'm valuable to you. You too, Kai, your the best brother what I can ask for."

Cole stretch his right arm and rest on Kai shoulder and let a smile. Then the door knob twist and Kai instantly turn to see who. The door opened and a thud sound making by feet enter the room. It was Jay, Zane with breakfast on 2 hands, Nya, and Lloyd. Their face expression change once they saw their leader awaken so they went near the Fire Ninja and stand near Cole's bed.

"Cole! Your awake! I'm glad you're feeling well, you are, right?" Nya said, awkward. She was worried that's all. Jay join the party "Oh man glad to see you awake buddy! You missed out how our adventure goes. And you should hear what Kai said- Oh never mind,"

Cole raised a brow, confused "What did Kai say?" "Nuh uhh! Nope!" Zane abruptly, going to tell Cole anyways "Practical, Kai and Jay argue and Kai said he will use him and if he runs out, he will throw him away like trash, and-" Jay eyes widen and instantly gag Zane mouth from further "Mmmmfp... Mmmfp." "Don't... Say it... Zane!" Jay glared with embarrassing look away from Zane.

Kai lean to Cole, use his hand to prevent the others to hear and use low volume tone "I'll tell you later, it's hilarious!" Cole chuckled, use his finger on his lips to shush himself "Okay,"

Zane give Kai and Cole breakfast: eggs, bread, and bacon separate. The Fire and Earth Ninja gladly accept the nindroid offer and consume their breakfast. Zane reach up to Cole and lightly tap his knee cap that is upward up high from the bed "May I check your temperature, Cole?" Cole nodded. Zane place his palm on his forehead for 10 second and remove his hand from his forehead. He open his arm panel and analyze. He lightly nod and reply to his leader.

"Your temperature is 87, it is going down than I expected." Zane inform. He continued "Once you finished breakfast, Cole, Nya got some pills for you to take." "Okay, thanks guys." Said Cole.

"Hey Cole, what was my dad plan to do with you?" Lloyd said. Cole hesitate, open his mouth a few times but no words summon. When he was about to say, Kai abruptly taken place to answer the little boy "Uhh I'll tell you later, but you wouldn't like what he was planning."

Kai recapture everyone attention "Okay, I hope we won't see Lord Garmadon for a while. Nya, could you take us far from Lord Garmadon? Right now, I need to heal my face and Cole need to rest also." Nya chipped "I'm already ahead of you, Kai."

Cole already consumed his breakfast. Must be famished being hunted and out for couple days so he place his plate on his side and Zane take his plate, start walking away back to the kitchen with appeasing tone "Get well, brother." Zane left the room.

Nya reply to the leader "Yeah get some rest, Cole. I'll be back with the pills." "I'm coming with you Nya," Jay said. Cole nod, Jay and Nya left the room. Leaving Kai and Cole once more.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise I'll wait until you get better." Kai said while he place his plate on the floor and sank back on the beanbag became stiff, Cole reply anxiously "Don't keep a promise if you know you can't keep it," Kai shook his head.

"And this one I promise," Kai pierced his conversation. Cole nod with a pleasing face imprinted, he stir his body stiffly on the bed, shut his eyes and reply a soft tone towards Kai "...Thanks Kai..."

* * *

**(AN- Beautiful! Last chapter! Thank you for reading 'Who am I?' I'm going to make a new story later on. But this story going to be... intense for Kai. Rated T this time. It'll be the good one. I should start... Nah I need to plan it out in my head. But yeah, I change this theme drastically like 'VooDoo Ninja' it has Humor and sense of Adventure, this has lots of Hurt/Comfort and Drama! The next might be Adventure/Suspense or Angst- either way.)**

**See you next time on my new upcoming stories- 2 Worlds, One Hero! Maybe I might make it and this is about Kai saving the past and his team. The present start to affect the past where Kai is. The past happens on "All of Nothing" episodes. And related to it; going to use some themes. And... I just said about my story and ruin the spoiler alert... OH WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY UPCOMING STORY! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! THAT, IT MAKE ME FEEL MORALE.**

**Please review!**


	17. Epilogue

**(AN- Epilogue.)**

* * *

Past few days, the Ninja team became motivate once more. Kai recover by the mark from Lord Garmadon battle. Cole still rest from his sickness while his team keep watch on the bounty. The Ninja of Fire, stay with his leader until he get well. While the team explain Lloyd everything what his dad is up to menace.

"That's my dad going to do with Cole? And Kai? I can't believe my dad going to take away my friends like that!" Lloyd angered and slam the table in indignant.

The 2 Ninjas and Samurai nodded "Yeah, Kai told us everything about his plans. We were shock what Lord Garmadon did." Nya said.

"Don't forget that I totally forget my girl! Oh, I hate Lord Garmadon DID THAT to us! And what we did to Cole, man, I feel horrible." Jay snapped then soften his tone when he said his leader name.

Zane agree "I have to fight my brother but I had to play along not to get caught. Though, I remember everything but I know Cole has a plan to save us. And he did."

The Ninjas pleased that their leader successfully done on his own. Well, Zane play along with Lord Garmadon. A Nindroid has a ability to turn off their memory switch and he is lucky Ninja and a unique Ninja out of their team.

"When will Cole get better, Zane?" Said Jay, curiously.

"Soon, Jay. We had to wait until he get well. It was a major one Cole ever receive an ill during a mission. And he take a risk to save us, remember?" Zane replied.

Zane, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd sat in the dining room. Jay and Zane together while the opposite side of the table is Nya and Lloyd. Sensei enters the dining room and the team look to Wu when someone enter from the door.

"Hello Sensei." Zane says "How are you?"

Wu nodded with a smile "Good, any troublesome in Ninjago lately?"

Nya shot to Sensei "No, it seems Lord Garmadon flee somewhere. I guess he'll not bothering us for a while."

Zane propel by using his knees and rose to Sensei "I'll be checking on Cole if his temperature subsides," Wu nodded and step aside to let the Ice Ninja student pass.

Jay sprout from where he sat and tail Zane "Wait for me!"

Lloyd nudge his elbow to Nya lightly. She exchange look with the green ninja "Where is Jay going?"

Nya smile and reply "Jay is going to check Cole, of course. Remember, Cole save his team. He doesn't care how badly sick he is, but anyways, he did it."

Lloyd look to the table and use his index finger and draw a circle the table in curiously "Yeah,"

* * *

Cole sat on his bed back straight. Kai sleep on the beanbag. The Ninja of Earth notice Kai actually stay with him. He kept his promise. He form a smile on his face while he rest his hand on his forehead. Notice his headache has finally subside and his body doesn't ache. A door flung open and Cole glance to see his brothers enter the room with a smile.

"Shhh! Kai is sleeping! Don't bother him." Cole command.

Jay and Zane look at Kai, who sleep soundly on the beanbag. Jay and Zane rose to their leader and the Ice Ninja was the first to break the silence.

"May I check your temperature?" Zane whisper softly.

Cole nodded. The Ice Ninja lean and rest his hand on his forehead for 5 seconds. He remove his hand from his forehead and open his panel. A smile forming across his face and announced.

"It is 75 degree Cole. Your temperature is normal brother," Zane said.

Cole nodded and rose to brush his ninja garb. He forgot that it still dirt on his gi. "Uhh I'm going to shower. Hey, did Kai actually stay here until I get better?" Cole said.

Zane nodded and reply "Yes, he actually stay here until you are well. But how surprising that he didn't see you awake and well today while he is asleep."

The Ninjas let their leader since he is well. Cole surprised how the reckless teammate stay for he don't know how long he stay in bed. Cole exit the bedroom and went to the hallway to shower.

As for Jay, he reach to his pocket and pull out a pen. He smirk aggressively and went to Kai and remove the cap. Up to shenanigans. He start doodling his face and tattoo a pig on his cheek. Then he drew silly and funny look all over Kai face. Zane grab Jay shoulder and Jay turn to his brother with a chuckle.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Zane whisper while he raise a brow.

"It's called a joke. Wait until he woke up. Oh, and Zane, turn on your humor switch when Kai wake up." Jay said and chuckled.

"But what happen if Kai find out it was you?" Jay whisper back "No, he won't. Just let me finish this. Once I finish this, we better run!" He teased.

But Jay drop his pen when someone spoke when his eyes close "Jay, I'm going to get you in 3." Kai said.

Jay jumped. Kai start the countdown without giving him a head-start "3...2..." Jay immediately exit out the room, screaming "Nya!"

Kai open his eyes and sprout from the beanbag and scowl. Zane stood and stare at Kai while he stare to the annoying Lightning Ninja.

"Kai, you're awake. How long have you been awake?" Zane responsively to the Fire Ninja.

He glance to Zane "I woke up when I felt something tickle my face. Jay you Idiot!"

Kai turn to Cole bed, who is missing "Where's Cole?"

Zane capture his attention before he became worried "He is showering. But he is well."

Kai smile "I'm glad he's alright."

"Get some rest Kai," The Ice Ninja apply. Kai shook his head "Nah, I'm going to get Jay for drawing over my face. I guess he just jealous how I'm good-looking than him." He teased.

Kai raced to pursuit on the Lightning Ninja. Kai paused and turn his head to Zane.

"Oh, Zane, tell Cole I said its good to see you better." Said Kai, smiling.

Zane nodded "Of course, Kai."

Kai nodded and went off to search the idiot Lightning Ninja for what he did a big mistake.

Zane follow Kai to see their brothers fight. And Zane turn his humor switch for a reason. Guess he want to see Jay explaining why he had to.

At least the Ninjas are back to normal behavior once more. But the leader, of course, is well and now they can relax from the menace. Of course, the Ninjas will never forget Lord Garmadon control Kai with the doll. And the effect of forgetting each others is the worst day for the Ninjas, but mostly the leader. What Lord Garmadon did, hope he learned his lesson not to mess with the Ninjas.


End file.
